The Captain's Wife
by srp2017
Summary: Based on episode 4:4. Very AU. The crew of the Nathan James had made their way back to the United States with the seeds, but no one could make them grown into anything edible. Only one woman was having any success growing any type of food. She is someone from Mike's past and he is tasked to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on episode 4:4. Will contain some sexual innuendo. I did create a few of these characters. Please enjoy and review!**

 **The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 1

For the second time in a week, Christine had to bandage her hand. She had been splitting wood and the ax handle was too rough. Her hands were covered in blisters and callouses. While she had never been one to get manicures and such, just three years prior, her hands would have never been covered in blisters. Her hair was now streaked with gray, and there were worry lines where there hadn't been before. If her husband saw her, he would want to run in the other direction. If he was even alive and interested in her anymore. It had been just over three years since she last saw him. He deployed and their marriage was on a sour note. She was mad because he refused a desk job in Miami because there would have been no advancement for him in the Navy. Christine wanted the kids to have their father around more. He spent the last week before he deployed sleeping on the couch, except for the night before he left. That night he left her with a parting gift.

After the Red Flu hit, and Lucas died, she was so angry with him. She and the girls went to a safe zone in Virginia. He called her from the Arctic and she bitterly told him about Lucas dying. She had just blurted it out. In hindsight, she felt horribly about it, she could have been gentler. Mike loved his kids, no doubt about it, and he and Lucas had a special bond. He didn't play favorites but Lucas was the only boy. She didn't realize until a week after he called, that she was pregnant and pretty far along. She had known that she had missed periods but thought it was because of the stress, Lucas dying, fighting to survive, the anger at Mike. Then she realized that she was craving guacamole with oreo's crushed on them. It was her go-to pregnancy craving. She had also gained weight. She was able to obtain a pregnancy test and it was positive, she was four months pregnant. She had to not only fight to keep herself, Brooke, and Hannah alive, but also try to have a healthy pregnancy while the world was falling to pieces.

She and Mike had been college sweethearts. Her dad was a hotshot lawyer and her mom was a college professor, and they thought that he wasn't good enough for her. And the other thing that stuck in her dad's craw was that he was in the academy to become a cop. He was a defense attorney who hated cops. Mike wanted her dad's blessing but he wouldn't give it. He threatened to disown Christine if they married. Her dad's brother was the only one who would help her. It was her Uncle Adam who gave Mike the blessing to marry his only niece, and Uncle Adam had given her away at their small wedding on his farm in Missouri. He had been going against her dad's grain for most of his life and it didn't bother him to do it then. Uncle Adam had a eighty acre farm in south central Missouri, deep into the Ozark Mountains. He could make anything grow in the rugged, not good for anything land. It was from her Uncle Adam, that Christine got her love of gardening. Uncle Adam had helped Christine from day one, and when each of the kids were born, he opened a savings account for them. Mike and Christine had no idea how much was in each account.

Christine was able to get through to her uncle and told him her predicament. He insisted that she and the girls come live at his rambling farmhouse. He was a lifelong bachelor who had a live in house keeper who was widowed during the Vietnam War. Rosemary was full of grit and sass. She was the only one that could handle Uncle Adam. Christine acquired a car and enough money and gas to get to Missouri. At that point the Red Flu was still raging and once Christine and the girls got to the farm, she completely secluded them. If she went into town, people still called her by her maiden name, Davis. Christine just didn't bother to correct them. It was just too much energy.

Her uncle had died late that winter. He'd contracted pneumonia and wouldn't allow them to try and obtain antibiotics. It was heartbreaking, and it was what sent Christine into labor. Rosemary had been a nurse once upon a time and Christine didn't want to go to the hospital. So they delivered the baby at home, a beautiful baby boy that she named Adam Michael. He looked just like Mike. As soon as she was able to she started planting anything that would grow. Potatoes, carrots, squash, zucchini, tomatoes, lettuce, corn, anything edible. She also worked a herd of cattle, pigs, chickens. The cattle had a two fold purpose, some were beef cattle and some were dairy. She would carry the baby with her wherever she went.

Brooke and Hannah worked right alongside her. She homeschooled them in the evenings. Hannah was a daddy's girl through and through, and she was convinced that Mike was suddenly going to show up at the door after three years and everything would be copastetic. Christine wanted the girls to hold onto their innocence as long as possible, so she went along with it. Brooke was very angry at Mike and Christine wasn't sure the reaction that she would have if Mike suddenly showed up back in their lives. She resented him for leaving, going as far as saying she hated him. She blamed him for Lucas dying and having to work so hard. She had no hope that he would show up, if he was alive. She even made the remark that had he survived, if he had probably hooked up with some other woman and had started a new family.

Christine knew Mike better than that, and would remind her that Mike loved them all. But she had lost hope too. The only thing she did do was tell Adam stories about the daddy that didn't even know he existed. Adam worshipped him and it was his favorite bedtime story. Rosemary had also died not too long after Uncle Adam and so Christine was left to fend for herself and her kids.

There was supposedly a global famine going on, but for whatever reason, it hadn't reached her crops. Christine canned everything she could in case it infected what she had planted. She also had fruit trees and had learned how to utilize fruits like the persimmon that was virtually inedible. Her kids ate well and flourished. If there was a neighbor needing food, Christine bent over backwards to help them, but liked to keep to herself. Her days started before dawn and went until after midnight. When she did finally fall into bed, out of exhaustion, she dreamed of only one thing, Mike being beside her. As angry as she was when he left and after Lucas died, it had dissipated. Now imagining him laying in the bed beside her was the only comfort she had. She didn't know if he was dead or alive, but hoped if he was dead, he had found Lucas somewhere in heaven and was at peace. He had been so broken up when she told him, she wasn't sure how he could even function.

Between constantly pruning her plants, taking care of animals, maintaining a farm, cutting wood, educating the kids and trying to just be a mom, her days were filled. She didn't mind hard work but she did miss having Mike there to shoulder some of the responsibility.

Adam was a good little boy who would follow his mom and sisters around, and was so like Mike, quiet, resolute. Taking care of the three of them and the farm gave her very little time to actually grieve for Lucas, and sad as it was, she rarely thought about him.

She went to town so rarely that it worried the neighbor's. Because the kids weren't in school, everyone just assumed their last name was Davis. She had heard that the Nathan James had landed in St. Louis but she was so busy on the farm she didn't go looking for Mike. If he wanted to find them, he would know that her Uncle Adam's was one of the only places she could go. It was when she thought about that maybe some of what Brooke said was true. Mike had probably found someone else, and looking at her now, he would be better off. She just couldn't imagine him abandoning his girls. He loved them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 2

Mike still craved the Greek herb, Nostos. Not that he liked the drug, he didn't. But he liked the memories it had given him and he wanted to go back to that. He wanted to go back to the parallel universe where his wife and kids were still alive and he was happy. He barely functioned, and it was a good thing that he couldn't get ahold of the herb stateside. Alcohol didn't give him the same sensation and so he didn't even bother with it.

Once they returned to the states, there were confronted with a whole new problem. Botanist had tried, but the little African seed would not produce anything worth eating, so people were still starving. The President was not happy at all, and called Mike, Tom (who had rejoined the Navy), and Sasha into his office. He wanted a solution found quickly. None of them had a magic green thumb, and the only person that Mike could think of that might be able to help, was his probably dead wife. If she was alive, he hoped that she had found someone else that could love and support her the way she deserved, and gave the girls a father figure.

Sasha had developed intelligence that there was a woman deep within the Ozark Mountains who could grow anything and was the only farmer who had a farm that was still producing. The only issue was they had no idea what her name was and where the farm was. The President knew Mike had some ties to that area and so he was assigned to go with Tom and Sasha to try and figure it out. He was dreading the trip because he knew they would stop at Christine's Uncle Adam's farm.

It wasn't that he didn't want to find his family; it was that if they weren't there, then they were surely dead and he wasn't ready to live with that. He knew that would be his ending. He imagined Brooke, his oldest would be almost driving by now, and Hannah would be in middle school and would be in the moody tween stage. He had stopped thinking about Lucas, after being dosed with the Nostos. It just hurt too much. He imagined Christine. The last week before he deployed to the Arctic was the first time in sixteen years of marriage that they had fought, and he had stayed on the couch, up until the night before he left. For whatever reason, Christine allowed him back into their bed, and it was an amazing night filled with passion. It wasn't make up sex, because they went right back to fighting afterwards but it was memorable to say the least. As awkward as it was, he hung onto that memory, the memory of her in his arms. That was what kept his sinking into an addiction to a drug that he couldn't have or even get.

Mike, Tom and Sasha loaded up in the morning. At the last minute they decided to take Miller with them. He had grown up on a farm and would be able to understand a little bit better than what they could. Mike drove because he was familiar with the area and he had decided that they would stop at Christine's uncle's place first. He wanted to just rip the band aid off the wound and get it done and over with. They did stop in a nearby town to ask around, about a woman who had a self-sustaining farm and Christine Slattery. No one had heard or was willing to say if they knew of anything.

Most of the area farms were empty or decrepit looking but Uncle Adam's place was well taken care of. Mike had always liked the feisty old man and his farm being in such good shape was not unexpected. To get to the farm, it was several miles off of a main highway, onto a county road, and then the lane that ribboned up and down hills and across streams was over two miles long. When they pulled up the house hadn't changed a bit. It needed a coat of paint, and the windows looked rough but it did look lived in. What surprised him was there was a swing set in the front yard, and numerous toys for a small child. Adam would have no use for that type of thing.

There was a little boy, not quite three years old playing on the porch. He looked a lot like Lucas had at that age, and it was painful for Mike to see him. He was playing with some toy cars, making all kinds of noises and barely noticed the four strangers walk up to him.

"Hey, partner, what's your name and where are your parents?"

The little boy looked up at him and shook his head, "I'm not sup-supposed to talk to strangers. You a stranger, Mister!" With that he got up and ran inside, while yelling for his mommy. The four adults looked at each other and Mike was stepping off the porch when he heard the screen door open. When he heard a shotgun being racked, he spun around and his jaw hit the ground.

"Look, I don't know…Oh my God, Mike?"

She had lowered the shotgun but he could still see the shock in her face. It was like they were both frozen in place. He heard Tom tell Sasha and Miller to give them some space and they all three went back to the SUV. The little boy was on the other side of the screen door and the next thing he heard him say shocked him, "Mommy, who dat?"

Christine was struggling for words and the little boy opened the door and got in between them. He had to tip his head clear back to look at Mike, but Mike was only looking at Christine. He heard noises from behind the house and hoped it was his girls. The little boy apparently had no trouble voicing his opinion and was clearly curious who this stranger was.

"I want to know who you are? My mommy doesn't get scared and she looks scared. If you hurt her, I'll kick you in the knee, Mister."

They both looked at the little boy and for the first time in a long time, Mike belly-laughed. It had broken the ice, and even though Christine still looked nervous, she was laughing too. Mike was putting puzzle pieces together, and realizing that the little boy was his. He remembered their last night together and knew that there was a distinct possibility that they might have conceived a baby. They hadn't exactly been careful. The doctor's had told them after Lucas was born, that Christine could not have any more babies, and so they pretty well even stopped using any form of birth control. It was reckless since neither of them really wanted another little one but Mike was already starting to wonder about the little boy that was standing between him and Christine and surprisingly was already falling in love.

Christine bent down and told the little boy to run inside so she could talk to "the man" and assured him that she would be safe. The little boy eyed him suspiciously and edged around Christine, and went inside. Mike got the feeling that he was going to be scrutinized through one of the windows.

"Chris…I…ah…uh… oh hell!"

Mike had no idea what to do other than to literally pick Christine up off her feet and bear hug her. It felt so good to have her in his arms and she seemed so receptive. She bent her face down and their lips met. She looked older, tired, thin, but muscular. They finally pulled apart and he sat her back down on the ground but kept her right against him.

"The girls? Him? I'm at a loss…"

She nodded at him. It was all the confirmation that he needed. The little boy was his, not that he doubted it. Christine wouldn't have stepped out of their marriage no matter how bad things got. They had found their way to the porch swing and she had grabbed his hand. It was then that he noticed how work worn her hands were. They were no longer soft. There were blisters and callouses. Instead of wearing her engagement ring and wedding band, she only had the band on. He noticed the gray in her hair and the new wrinkles on her face. They hadn't said much of anything up to that point but he bent towards her and kissed her again. Softly. He didn't care about the hands, or the gray hair or the wrinkles.

"His name is Adam; I named him after my uncle and you. I guess that night before you left, you left me with a bit of a surprise. I didn't realize I was pregnant until after you called. I would have told you… The girls are around back. Before you see them, Mike, you need to know, I know this will hurt, but Brooke is not exactly a big fan of yours right now. Hannah will be thrilled to see you, but Brooke is really angry and she blames you. I have no idea what she'll say, but it won't be good. Where are Tom and your friends? I'm sure they want to freshen up, and I have soup on. There's plenty, they should come inside. Just might warn them about your moody sixteen year old."

Mike was thrilled, about Adam, the fact that Christine and the girls were alive, but his heart was also breaking. He had missed out on Adam's childhood up to that point and his daughter, rightfully so, hated him. He wasn't sure what Christine's opinion was, but if the kisses were any indication, she was glad he was there. He gestured to Tom to come on inside. He was nervous, not so much about Tom being there, but Sasha and Miller were strangers to his family and they were on a mission. Mike wanted to spend time with his family but also needed to figure out how to make those stupid seeds grow into something edible. And how was it that Christine had plenty of soup? People were starving, and having plenty of anything was unheard of now.

Mike waited for Tom and the other two and quietly explained the situation; Christine had gone inside to stir the pot of soup and to get his girls inside. He really wanted to get to know Adam but also knew he shouldn't push himself on him. It would be confusing for the little boy for Mike to walk in and tell him that he was his daddy. And who knew what Christine had told him.

As they walked inside, Adam was sitting on the couch facing out the window playing with a toy car. Tom, Sasha and Miller decided to make themselves at home and try to involve the little boy in a conversation. Mike wondered through the kitchen, and looked towards the stove. There was a huge pot of what looked like beef stew simmering and fresh bread on the counter. They hadn't eaten like that in months and he was feeling hunger pangs already. He stirred the soup and looked towards the window. He could hear Christine's voice, and Brooke's raised voice. Hannah was walking towards the back door, not really focusing on him, but on the ground instead. Christine had said that she would be glad to see him, but he was beginning to wonder.

Part of Mike wanted to sweep her up and give Hannah a big hug, but decided to let her decide what she wanted. As she opened the backdoor, he could see that her eyes had filled up with tears and it was crushing him. Instead of sweeping her up, he simply held his arms open for her and she came running to him. It felt so good to just hold her. She was taller, had filled out, and was becoming a young lady. His kids were well fed, unlike most everybody now. He could still hear Brooke's raised voice and Christine's calmer one coming up the steps to the back porch, but had decided to just concentrate on Hannah. He could also hear Adam talking to Tom. He was the only one that was engaging him, but he could see the amused looks on Miller and Sasha's face.

"I don't want to talk to 'Him.' He abandoned us. Now he's back to what? Save the day? We are doing just fine, we don't need saved! I HATE him!"

Christine and Brooke came in, or in Brooke's case, stormed in. Brooke ran up the stairs without even acknowledging Mike's presence. It hurt. He and Brooke had always been close but before he left for the Arctic, he had started seeing some cracks in their relationship. He just didn't have time to fix it. It was the same issues that most all military brats had. Too many missed school functions, birthdays, holidays. He just prayed that he could fix it. There was a fine line between love and hate, and he would always love his daughter, but she was not obligated to love him.

Hannah had immediately recognized Tom and had gone over to give him a hug and to occupy her little brother. Christine was dishing up supper and he was amazed of how much food there was. He had opened the pantry door and was shocked at how filled it was. He was thrilled that his family was taken care of, but Christine had worked herself to the bone to accomplish it, and he was beating himself up because of that.

"Sorry about that Mike, I tried to get her calmed down before we came inside but… Anyway supper will be ready in just a minute. You all hungry? You always loved this soup. What are you doing here anyway, not that I'm not glad you are but you have back up?"

"I didn't expect smooth sailing. I just wish I could figure out a way to breakthrough with her. I guess just give her space right now? I have to ask, there is a famine going on, and no one has plenty of anything, but you are doing well in the food department. I'm glad, just confused. We recovered a seed that is supposed to be immune to the Red Rust, but it is proving to be totally inedible. Makes us think the botanists are doing something wrong. There are rumors of a woman around here who can make anything grow, that's why Tom, Sasha and Miller is here, I was assigned because I know the area. We don't know the woman's name or location. We are supposed to find her and convince her to help us. Have you heard of anyone?"

"I don't know about any famine. I've had no trouble growing vegetables. But I am stockpiling in case it comes to my crops. I had heard about it. I've been here since not too long after I talked to you while you were in the Arctic. I was secluded. I wanted as far away from civilization as possible. Mostly so the kids wouldn't get the Red Flu. And I was pregnant with Adam. Uncle Adam insisted I get here so that's what I did. Of course you know how my parents were, and I think you know that your mom had died? It just become easier to be secluded. I homeschooled the girls, gave birth here, and started the garden. It's not been easy, but it has helped. Uncle Adam died just before our little boy was born and his housekeeper not too long after that. The townspeople had only known me by my maiden name, and I promise that wasn't intentional. Time had gone on, and I honestly figured you weren't coming home, and if you had, you had given up on us, and moved on. I was pretty rotten to you when you called. Looking at me now, you probably wish you had moved on…"

They had been setting the table and Mike crossed the table to where she was, he could see the tears and fear in her eyes. He pulled her into another hug and just stood there for a minute. He felt the tears wetting his shirt and he felt horribly.

"I never looked at another woman; I had been looking for you guys for so long. I don't know why I didn't check here first. I hate that things have been so hard for you and the kids. I will never forgive myself for that. I love you."

Christine nodded up at him. Adam and Hannah had come in to get his hands washed and to get seated. The little boy was thrilled with all the company and hadn't stopped talking. Mike was excited to get to know him. He had a lot of work to do, getting reacquainted with his wife, fix his relationship with his daughter, bond with his little boy, the only thing he had going was Hannah was genuinely excited that he was home.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 3

Supper was interesting to say the least. Christine had forced Brooke to eat downstairs and she had brought an air of hostility with her. Mike tried to interact with her but if Brooke wasn't completely ignoring him, she would make some very cruel remarks. He could tell it made his team very uncomfortable. Adam hadn't stopped chattering. He still hadn't figured out that Mike was his dad but Mike knew Christine wasn't going to hold that away from him for long. Hannah tried to be the median between Brooke and Mike but was not very successful. Supper was absolutely delicious. Fresh cow's milk, the beef was farm fresh as was the veggies, and the bread was to die for. Mike and his team hadn't eaten so well in ages. Christine even had made a peach cobbler and had homemade ice cream.

Tom, Sasha and Miller had decided to go back to town and get hotel rooms, to give Mike some privacy. They would call the President the next day and explain to him that they had found the mystery woman. Christine had already agreed to help them with the seeds and she and Miller had talked a little about different fertilizers. Mike had asked Christine if she would prefer he go into town and she practically begged him not to. He wasn't sure how it would work with Brooke but he wanted to be under the same roof as his family. He wanted to tuck Hannah and Adam in, and even though he doubted that Brooke would allow it, he wanted to at least kiss her goodnight.

Christine had sent Brooke and Hannah out to milk the dairy cows to clear the air for a bit. She could tell it was really bothering Mike. Adam had heard Hannah call Mike "Daddy" and as she was giving him his bath, he asked her if "Mister" was his daddy too. Christine gently explained to him that "Mister" was his daddy and he needed to start calling him that. The little boy was almost shaking with excitement. He had only heard stories about his daddy and to actually have him here was like a hero's homecoming.

Mike cleaned the kitchen up while Christine was giving Adam a bath. Hannah and Brooke had come in with several pails of milk. Brooke wasted no time in going upstairs, leaving Hannah to deal with the milk. He helped her strain it and enjoyed the one on one time with her. She was twelve years old now and was full of energy. She told him about how one of the barn cats had kittens and the new baby cattle and chicks. She was such a happy girl and had already given Mike several hugs. He was thrilled that at least she had welcomed him with open arms. After the kitchen was cleaned and milk refrigerated, Hannah had to go upstairs to work on her schoolwork and then go to bed. She shared a bedroom with Brooke and so she gave Mike a goodnight hug and kiss before she went upstairs. He wanted to wish both girls good night but he also didn't want things to be uncomfortable for Hannah.

Christine had brought Adam down and he was already getting sleepy. She had told him that Mike was his daddy while she bathed him, and Mike thoroughly enjoyed getting to cuddle the little boy while he fell asleep. Adam had accepted him with no question. He was so much like Lucas it was disconcerting. He finally carried the little boy up the stairs and Mike tucked him into his small bed. Christine had warned him that it was supposed to storm that night, so he might end up in bed with them. Mike was just glad to hear that they would be sharing a bed, and didn't particularly care if the little boy ended up with them.

The girl's reading lamps were on, and so Mike gently knocked on their door. Hannah told him to come in, and he heard Brooke's deep sigh. He walked to Hannah's bed and pulled the blankets over the top of her and gave her a kiss. They exchanged "I love you's." He decided to take a chance even though Brooke's body language was warning him not to, and bent down and kissed her on the top of the head and told her quietly that he loved her. She didn't push him away and didn't reply with an "I hate you." He didn't miss the look of sadness in her eyes. He turned the light out and wished them both a good night. As hostile as Brooke was, at least she didn't completely reject him. To him that was a win.

Christine had locked up, and came upstairs. She had guided Mike to the bedroom that they would share. As long as they had been married, as intimate as their marriage had been, they were both nervous. He told her they didn't have to do anything and if she wanted him on the couch he would sleep there but she refused. He didn't miss that she had locked the door behind them.

"I don't have any sexy lingerie and I don't look quite the same as I use to. You probably don't want to…"

Mike had been sitting on the bed and rose up to a standing position. Christine was sucking on her bottom lip and he very gently pulled her in for a kiss. They hadn't talked about Lucas, or really anything but this just felt right. Christine finally pulled away, and walked to the bathroom asking him to turn the bed down as she walked away. They had an in suite bathroom and so Mike quickly fixed the bed and pulled his shoes and pants off. He had stripped to his boxers and wasn't even sure that was appropriate. He and Christine had been married for almost twenty years and he was as nervous as he would be if it was the first time. Christine finally come out of the bathroom wearing a cotton nightgown. It was definitely not lingerie but for some reason, it caught his attention.

They were kissing and things were getting heated, when there was a loud clap of thunder and all of a sudden they both heard Adam start crying. She started laughing and started to stand up. He had been sitting on the bed and she was straddling him. He guided her to her feet, and she started for the bedroom door.

"Sorry, Mike. I really wanted this. But Adam is terrified of thunder…He'll insist on coming in here with us."

It was almost laughable. In a way Mike was kind of glad, because he did feel like they needed to air out some issues before they jumped into bed. But he had also really missed Christine. He fixed the bed and made sure there was a pillow in the middle. He was honestly looking forward to Adam and Christine sleeping in his arms.

In Adam's bedroom, Christine was trying her hardest to convince Adam to sleep in his own bed, but the little boy refused. She finally explained to him that Daddy would also be in the bed with them, which just thrilled Adam. She had wanted to spend some time alone with Mike even if it was just talking. Before he left for the Arctic, her biggest complaint was his lack of communication. Now she didn't care. She just wanted him to hold her.

Mike picked Adam up as soon as they walked back in the bedroom door and carried him towards the bed. He laid him down in the center and laid down beside him, pulling the sheet and blanket over the top of them. Christine got in on Adam's other side, rolling to her side and curling around him. She had looked over towards Mike, and could tell he was feeling a little awkward. However Adam was having no issues and immediately laid his head on Mike's chest. Mike had rolled to his side, keeping Adam on his shoulder and pulling Christine into his arms, exactly where she wanted to be.

Mike and Adam both went to sleep pretty quickly, but Christine stayed awake and drank in Mike's features. There were several new scars. What looked like a bullet hole on his left bicep, a stab wound on his lower abdomen, and a scar on the side of his nose. He looked thinner, but was still as muscular, there were also worry lines on his face and he had lost some hair and what he had was turning gray. She had heard Miller refer to him as "Captain," so he must have had a promotion. His wedding band was still on, which made her happy. She had been really worried that when he saw her, he would either tell her that he had found someone else, or that she had changed too much but his reaction on the porch had made that particular concern go away. She had also been concerned about how he would react to Adam, since he was an unplanned and possibly an unwanted baby, but Mike had already fallen in love with him. She just hoped that Brooke would settle down a bit. She could tell that Mike was crushed by her reaction to him.

Once she got to sleep, it was probably the soundest sleep she had had for three years. Feeling Mike's arms around her was so much better than a dream. She woke at 4:30, but left Mike and Adam sleeping. She always let the girls sleep later and she took care of the early morning chores. They had already sacrificed enough of their childhood, no reason for them to get up so early. Hannah did typically wake up about 6 am, and would help getting eggs, the morning milking, and would start breakfast. Brooke would be on Adam duty, but since Mike was there, maybe she would sleep later, it might improve her mood where Mike was concerned.

Mike had apparently rolled to his back and he woke up to Adam sitting on his chest. He could smell bacon cooking and humming from downstairs. It sounded like Hannah. Christine was not in bed. It was 7 am. Adam gave him a huge smile and launched himself at him, giving him a huge hug and a sloppy kiss. All he could do was laugh and tickle the little boy. Adam told him that he needed to potty in the big boy potty and so after dressing, Mike took him to the bathroom the girls used. Brooke was in her room but had slammed her door shut when they walked past. He had hoped that she would wake up in a better mood but apparently not. It hurt, the way she rejected him.

After explaining to Adam why it was important that he wash his hands after going potty and helping him brush his teeth, Mike got him dressed and headed him downstairs. He would need to shower and shave later, since he was on a mission, he had to adhere to regulations. Hannah was cooking scrambled eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and had biscuits that were fresh out of the oven. There was strawberry jam on the table and it was already set. She had coffee made for him but couldn't remember how he fixed it. It seemed that this was the only eighty acre section of the world that was not suffering from starvation. His team had come in and Sasha tried to help Hannah but his twelve year old clearly knew more about cooking then Sasha, so they finally just sit down and tried to occupy Adam, who was hyperactive to say the least.

Christine finally came in with a load of wood in her hands, and Mike jumped up to help her. He and his team were going to have to pitch in, so Christine could concentrate on making those seeds grow into something delicious. He noticed her hands were bloody when he took the wood out of her arms and she looked like she was in considerable pain. She had walked towards the sink to wash her hands and he could hear her hiss in pain. It made his heartbreak. Tom had noticed the look on Mike's face and seen Christine's bloody hands.

"Miller, go out to the SUV, there is a med bag. We need to get those hands doctored and bandaged up." Mike told him, and Miller jumped up and headed out the door.

"I'm fine. Hands just have to toughen up some. Don't worry about me. Where's Brooke, Mike?"

"In her room. And yes, I am worrying about your hands. You're going to end up with an infection. What's causing the blisters?"

"Don't have any gloves and the ax handle is worn out. They really aren't a big deal. Just have to develop callouses."

Christine was unbelievably stubborn, but so was Mike. Tom had gone outside to get the ax, and see if he could fix it. He was pretty handy with wood. He also knew that between him, Mike and Miller, Christine would not be chopping anymore wood. Miller had come back in with the med kit, and handed it to Mike, even though Christine had told him she didn't need it. He wasn't arguing with his commanding officer.

After medicating and bandaging her hands, Christine went up to try and get Brooke to come eat breakfast and Tom and Mike looked over the ax. It was completely unusable. Tom decided to fashion a new handle that would fit Christine's hand better although he knew that Mike would never allow her to use it.

Breakfast was full of chatter, except from Brooke, she just had cold stares for Mike. If his heart wasn't broken because of the shape that Christine was in, it was shattered because of Brooke. He wanted his daughter back, his happy-go-lucky, oldest, mature, sweet little girl. This version was just a shell of what she used to be. She really would only interact with Adam, and she did seem to like Sasha and Miller. He kind of suspected that she had a bit of a crush on Miller, but Mike wasn't too worried, because he knew that Miller would not step out of line.

Sasha helped Hannah with dishes while Miller and Christine went outside to figure out the soil type that would be best for the seeds, she had some idea that they would need to replicate the soil that the seeds were used to having. It was all above Mike and Tom, but Miller seemed to understand. Tom and Mike made the call to the President. Mike's biggest fear was that he would make him leave the farm, but the President decided that since the fate of the world's food supply was weighing on Christine's shoulders, she needed protected while the seeds were growing, and who better than her husband. He gave Mike the time with Christine and the kids on the understanding that it was on Mike to protect Christine and those seeds at all costs. He also decided to keep Miller there with them to assist Christine. Tom and Sasha would act as liaisons. Mike just wasn't sure what would happen once Christine produced an edible food source. He didn't want to leave them.

Tom decided to fix a fence while Mike and Christine talked. Miller decided to run into town to get some supplies and took Sasha with him. Tom and Sasha would stay for a couple days, essentially long enough for Christine to get the soil replicated and plant the seeds.

"Chris, I spoke with the President. Since you are the one that is being tasked with making these seeds grow into food, he feels that you need protected and I agree. Miller and I will be staying on here, with Tom and Sasha acting as liaisons. Miller is being tasked with assisting you. My job is to protect you. I want to be here, but I am technically on mission. The President is well aware that you and I are married and have the kids. He knows that I am personally vested and he also is aware that I am on "vacation." It gives us a chance to work things out. I am not sure what will happen once the mission is over and you've figured out this seed thing, but I do want to be here with you and the kids. I am guessing you won't want to leave?"

"No, I don't want to leave. As much as I don't want the world to starve, part of me hopes that I am not successful, so it will keep you here longer. Kind of selfish, huh? Also gives you a chance to reconnect with Brooke. I know that is bothering you. I am concerned about something, not related to those seeds."

"What's that?"

"We had discussed not having any more kids, and neither of us particularly wanted another one. I was shocked when I figured out that I was pregnant with Adam, and I thank God every day for him, but are you okay with him? You seem to be okay but I just want to be sure…"

"He is a surprise but a good one. Just hate that I've missed so much with him. I already love him. He's very special. I am not worried about developing a bond with him, its already happening. Just hope I can fix things with Brooke. Not sure how many more times I can hear her say that she hates me."

Christine pulled him into a hug. She knew Mike was really having a hard time with Brooke's reaction. She would fix it as much as she could but Mike had to bond with Brooke again and Brooke had to let him. She would not be happy to know that Mike was assigned to be there, because it made it seem like Mike wasn't there by choice. It was a mess of issues.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 4

Brooke stayed closed up in her room all day, she was supposed to be working but no one said anything. She had heard her dad's voice outside talking. She was glad that he was there, but he would probably leave again and she didn't want to get too attached. She knew that her mom and Hannah was thrilled that he was there, and Adam needed a chance to get to know him. It wasn't that she hated him, she just didn't like him. It had felt good when he had kissed her good night and told her that he loved her, she just wasn't going to tell him that. She did kind of hope that he would do it again. When Lucas got sick, Brooke showed signs of immunity and so it was up to her to stay with him. Her mom didn't want him to be alone but she couldn't be with him, so Brooke insisted. He had cried for his daddy, and it had hurt so much. That was why she was so mad at him. She couldn't get that out of her head and so it was easy to just be angry at her dad. Lucas had also imagined Mike being there, but she wasn't going to tell either her mom or her dad that.

Hannah fixed everyone chicken sandwiches on fresh bread, homemade French fries, fried apples and cookies for lunch. She wished that Brooke would help her because Adam was into everything. After their dad had shut their bedroom door the night before, she had tried to talk to Brooke but she wouldn't listen. Hannah knew that Brooke didn't hate their dad, but love wasn't the right word either. Brooke had watched Lucas die and it had affected her. Hannah knew that Lucas had cried for their dad when he was so sick, but she also knew that he hallucinated that Mike was there. That was enough to comfort Hannah. She also knew that as much as it hurt them, it hurt their dad more.

Mike, Christine, and the team all came in for lunch. Hannah typically took care of all the cooking and the housekeeping. Brooke was supposed to help with Adam and they would both pitch in and help Christine outside when she needed it. Hannah was feeling a bit overwhelmed with it all and asked Christine quietly to see if Brooke would look after Adam that afternoon so she could do her schoolwork. She hated putting more on her mom but Christine just hugged her and told her she would figure something out. She knew her mom had been tasked with making some special seed grow into food, and as stressful as that might be, her dad being home seemed to ease things up on her mom. He had heard their conversation and told her that he would look after Adam.

Brooke did come down for lunch and griped about what had been fixed. She was not only cutting to Mike but to Christine and had even swatted Adam on the behind. Christine finally just told her to go upstairs with her lunch, not wanting to make more of a scene. Adam hadn't really done anything wrong and when Brooke swatted him, he ended up on Mike's lap crying. Christine was trying to deal with Brooke who was mad now that Adam had gone to Mike.

It took everything Mike had not to get onto Brooke for the snide comments and swatting Adam. He also wasn't happy with Hannah being so overwhelmed. The twelve year old was shouldering way too much and was also trying to be the go-between where his dad and sister were concerned. Mike felt bad for the young girl. He really needed to stick close to Christine but also felt the need to help Hannah. He knew Tom would look out for Christine and Miller and Sasha were back from town.

Hannah helped her dad get Adam down for his nap, the little boy was still upset about getting swatted and had practically cried himself sick. Brooke had gone back up their room and had groaned at Hannah when she went in to get her school work. Hannah had about had it with her attitude.

"Look, I know you're mad at him. But he is still our dad and he does love us. This can't be easy on him either. Just cut him some slack and stop taking it out on all of the rest of us. Adam is just a little boy and he is excited to get to know his daddy. Give him a chance."

Brooke just grumbled at Hannah and threw a book at her, which caught Hannah on the cheek and left a mark. It hurt really bad and Hannah slammed the door shut. Thankfully Adam was downstairs sleeping on the couch and it didn't wake him up. When she came downstairs, Mike immediately noticed the mark on her cheek and asked her about it. It wasn't that she wanted to get Brooke in trouble; she was just tired and didn't want to lie to her dad so she told him. She could see the pain in her dad's eyes. She halfway expected him to run up the stairs and get onto Brooke but instead he just pulled her into a hug, which was better.

Mike was furious but also knew that if he did go upstairs and get onto Brooke, it would slow his rebuilding their bond. He might be naïve but he hoped that there was a possibility of it. Christine would figure out a punishment later. So he just hugged Hannah and when he finally pulled away from her, he saw the tears on her face. The mark had begun bruising and Mike knew he had to get some ice on it. He knew that Hannah was trying to bridge the gap between him and Brooke but he also didn't want her hit.

The rest of the afternoon was spent helping Hannah with her school work and once Adam woke, he occupied him. Hannah had a roast going with potatoes, onions and carrots. It was his favorite meal and his mouth had been watering all day. Brooke never came downstairs, which bothered Mike. When Christine and his team finally came inside, he pulled her aside and told her what happened between Brooke and Hannah. She immediately went upstairs to deal with it, but explained to him it would be hard to ground her, since the only thing she could ground her from was chores which she already wasn't doing. She did agree that it was not best for Mike to deal with at this point.

Tom, Sasha and Miller went back to town to stay the night. Miller would be staying out at the farm once Tom and Sasha left, but they all wanted to give Mike some time with his family. Miller was already concerned about being in the way. Brooke had come down for supper and Christine made her apologize to Hannah. She didn't acknowledge Mike at all. Hannah asked Christine if she could sleep on the couch, which Mike was not a fan of. She would stay with them that night and the next day, Mike would move some furniture around to give her a bedroom of her own. Separating the two girls just seemed logical. Mike and Christine both wanted some private time but Hannah's needs were overriding that and they would just deal with it.

Mike gave Adam his bath, rocked him to sleep and tucked him in. Christine felt it was important that Mike be the one to do that stuff with him, to assist in the bonding process. The fortunate thing was, was that Adam was still young enough; he would not remember a time that Mike was not part of his life. Mike didn't mind it all. He already loved the little boy so much.

Christine wasn't sure what to do with Brooke. She wanted Mike to stay, even if he was on a mission, but if Brooke kept it up, Mike might end leaving just to make things easier on everyone else. And if he left, Christine wasn't sure there was much hope for their marriage. He seemed genuinely happy to see her and to be with her, but he seemed distant too. Before Adam had cried out the night before, Mike seemed off. Things had gotten pretty intense, pretty quickly and while he was returning the kisses and hadn't pushed her off his lap, he didn't seem…interested? They had both changed. She looked different and his personality was different. He didn't smile as easily. Throughout their entire marriage, up until the week before he left for the Arctic, they had both enjoyed being very intimate. The last night before the deployment had been incredible and she wouldn't trade it in for anything. It had given her little Adam. He had brought so much joy to the hardships of the last three years. He didn't replace Lucas, he couldn't. But he brought laughter back to their home. Mike said he was okay with Adam, and he did seem to love him already, but maybe he was just saying that to appease Christine?

Hannah was a restless sleeper and would kick her way around the bed if allowed. After about an hour of her kicking both of them and either Mike or Christine getting any sleep, he got up and gently picked her up and settled her back down on his side of the bed. He gestured at Christine to stand up and then he got in next to Hannah and patted the bed for Christine to lie down next to him. She must have looked confused.

"Chris, you need to get some sleep, you have to concentrate on those seeds and you can't sleep if she is kicking you on the chin. Besides I love my daughter, but I would really prefer to just hold you. She is like trying to keep a hold of a catfish."

It was the closest he had come to a joke and it made Christine laugh. She got in next to him, and he immediately put his arms around her and she laid her head down on his chest. It felt so much better, she could feel his heart beating, could smell him. She was still concerned about his reaction to everything but would take this one for a win. Mike hadn't fallen asleep yet and so she reached up and kissed him on the cheek and told him that she loved him. He immediately responded with an "I love you too" and kissed her. It wasn't particularly deep, because of Hannah being right next to him, but it was heartfelt.

She actually overslept. It was the first time in three years. Granted it was only an hour but it felt so good. Mike was still holding her and also had Hannah's head on his shoulder. She hadn't noticed the scar before, but there was a small scar on his forearm that said "O-." She knew it was Mike's blood type and it was basically etched into his skin. Given the number of new scars, Mike must have seen some combat. But she knew asking him was a no-go. Maybe Tom would tell her? She wanted to know, because it might explain the shift in his personality. She got up and got dressed. It was time for chores. Mike would not be happy with her if she went outside unattended, but she was not going to wake him up. He looked tired. She bent down and kissed Hannah and then Mike. She checked on Brooke and Adam and noticed that there was wetness on Brooke's face. It made her wonder if Brooke had cried herself to sleep.

Mike woke up to Adam getting into the bed next to him, where Christine had been. It made him nervous because she was not supposed to go outside without him. Adam had jumped on to his chest just like he done the morning before and gave him a big sloppy kiss.

"Mornin' Daddy! Sleep good? What's Hannah Banana doin' in here? I luf you!"

It instantly brought a smile to Mike's face. He was hurting, because of Brooke, because of the shape Christine was in, because of Hannah being so overwhelmed, because of missing out on so much with Adam, and because he was finally having to confront some of the pain where Lucas was concerned. Forty Eight hours before, Mike thought he was the sole survivor of his family. Now he had his girls back, even if Brooke refused to speak to him, and had a new little boy. He did know he needed to spend some time alone with Christine. He wanted to and needed to talk. That was why he was not with it the night before when Adam cried out. He wanted to make love to his wife, but he also wanted the intimate psychological connection that he and Christine had always had. Christine was concerned that her appearance might not be appealing to him, but he actually loved the way she looked. He had always found her very attractive, and had never even glanced at another woman, but the tanned skin, the firm muscles, even the gray hair and wrinkles made her that much more attractive. He didn't particularly care for the calloused and blistered hands, but when she had been on his lap, he had felt the muscles under her nightgown and he almost needed a cold shower before Adam had come in. He just couldn't seem to get her alone to show her how much he was enjoying her. He had never needed her to wear fancy lingerie; the simple cotton nightgown had done him in.

He got up and took Adam to the bathroom, and got him dressed. He had decided to leave Hannah sleeping. He would cook breakfast, probably not as well as she did, but it was not fair to her to make her get up early to cook for him, his team and the family, while he snoozed. He did look in on Brooke who was sleeping soundly. He was hoping for a calmer day with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 5

Mike could cook but definitely not to Christine's or even Hannah's standard. He ended up making basically the same thing she had the day before. Adam had settled in the living room, drawing a picture and he heard Christine outside. Neither of the girl's had woke up yet. Tom, Sasha and Miller would be there around eight. At seven Hannah came running down the stairs with an odd look on her face.

"I slept in; I should have started breakfast an hour ago. Please don't be mad, Daddy!"

"Why would I be mad at you? I left you sleeping with every intention of you sleeping in and me cooking. You need a chance to be a kid and not shoulder so many responsibilities. Now, it probably won't be as good as yours, but hopefully it's edible." Hannah nodded at him and reached and gave him a hug but there was something off about her behavior. She was the type of child that if he even gave her a "look" she immediately fell in line, he didn't think he had ever even had to raise his voice to her. Brooke on the other hand, well Brooke was a little too much like him. But Hannah was always a delight and an easy child. He could see why Christine had come to depend on her so much.

She started setting the table and talking to Adam while he finished breakfast. Mike had noticed her looking up the stairs several times, which made him wonder if her fear of him being mad at her had something to do with Brooke. She was showing Adam how to set the table when Brooke came downstairs, and didn't even acknowledge Mike, she had looked towards the stove with a disgusted look and walked over to Hannah and spun her around by the elbow.

"I told you I wanted pancakes today, we had this yesterday!"

"I didn't cook…Daddy did…"

Before Mike could even get around to the table, he heard Brooke's hand hit Hannah's face, hard. She had backhanded Hannah across the cheek. Mike was across the room in a flash because it had stunned Hannah and she had started to fall backwards. He immediately sit her down in one of the chairs and grabbed Brooke's wrist.

"You want to hit someone, hit me! I deserve it. Hannah doesn't, and neither does Adam. I have no idea why you are so angry, I know you feel like I abandoned you kids and you blame me for Lucas dying but taking it out on these two is not something that is even remotely acceptable. You can hate me all you want to, I am still going to be here, and like it or not, I am still going to love you. That is just something you need to accept. Now up to your room, now! I will dish you up some breakfast in a bit."

Brooke ran up the stairs without saying a word, and he turned around to look at Hannah. She was still in the chair, sobbing and Adam was trying to comfort her. He leaned down and seen the cut on her cheek and decided to get a wash cloth to get the blood cleaned up. As he walked back across, he heard Adam say something that truly made his heart break.

"It's okay, Hannah Banana. I still luf you! Maybe with Daddy being here, she'll stop hitting you when Mommy is workin."

"Is this something that has been going on? Has she hit Adam too? You won't be getting her in trouble; I just need to know how to help her."

"Not always, just when I don't cook what she wants, or do her laundry, or if Adam is too loud. I didn't say anything to Mom because she was so stressed out and I didn't want to make things worse. Yesterday and today are the only times that she has hit me in the face to where it could be seen. But please, Daddy, don't be too mad. It's not really her fault. Mom and me couldn't be there when Lucas died, but Brooke could and no one wanted him to be alone. I don't really understand why, but she has been weird since. I think that's why she is so mad at you. But please don't be mad. Please don't stop loving her. Maybe then she won't get so mad."

"I won't ever stop loving any of you kids. I just hate that she had to be the one to see Lucas die. When you say she has hit you before, where at, and any recent?"

Hannah started to shake her head no, but Adam had gestured at Mike and was pulling the back of Hannah's shirt up. Her back was covered in bruises, in the shape of a fist. It made his heart break yet again. All he could do was pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head. He knew Christine would have never allowed anything like that to happen, so she didn't know what was going on. He also knew that Brooke was probably suffering from PTSD. In hindsight, the symptoms were there, he just hadn't seen them and neither had Christine. He was by no means a therapist, but God only knew how many times he had dealt with the symptoms of PTSD, not only with himself but with members of the crew. Hell, he and Tom were practically poster children for PTSD. The one bright side was he knew how to help her. He just had to figure out how to tell Christine what had been going on.

He met Christine on the porch and grabbed her hand with a "We need to talk" look. Hannah was finishing up breakfast and looking out for Adam. As gently as he could, he told her of the morning's events and that it had been happening for a while. He could see the pain and tears in her eyes. She clearly had no idea and was seeing it as a personal failure.

"Babe, it's not your fault. Hannah didn't want you to stress about it. If I hadn't witnessed it, she probably would have told us that she walked into a wall or something like that. Now it's up to you and I to fix this with Brooke. I will handle it. I want you concentrating on those seeds. You didn't do anything wrong at all. I love you."

Mike had pulled her into a big hug and gave her a kiss. She felt horribly. She had taken the classes that all the military spouses took, how to recognize the symptoms of PTSD, how to deal with it, how to get help. How did she not recognize the symptoms with her own daughter? Mike said it wasn't her fault, but she should have never let Brooke sit with Lucas as he was dying. She hadn't wanted him to be alone, but it was too high of a cost. Lucas was pretty well drugged up. He wouldn't have known the difference.

After a long hug, they finally walked inside, hand-in-hand. Hannah had improved his feeble attempt at breakfast and Adam was trying to "help." Christine had pulled Hannah into a big hug and was talking to her quietly. They went into the small bedroom that was to the side of the sleeping porch. Mike wasn't real sure what they were doing, other than maybe Hannah had some bruises in places she wasn't comfortable showing her dad. She was starting to turn into a young lady and he just had to take a backseat to somethings.

After they came back in, Christine told him that there were some bruises on her abdomen but she said that it wasn't hurting. His team was pulling in, and so Mike decided to go ahead and take Brooke's breakfast up to her. If she didn't want to eat, it was up to her, but he was not withholding food from her as a punishment. He and Christine had decided that they wouldn't really "punish" Brooke, but it was time for some tough love from both of them. He carried the breakfast tray up that Christine had prepared and lightly knocked on her bedroom door before walking in. He seen the tears on her face and it broke his heart.

"Brooke, you need to eat. I will bring you lunch and supper up when its time. Aside from going to the bathroom, you are to stay in this room. If you need anything, you can holler and I will get it for you. Mom says you are to work on your school work, and she wants you to concentrate on your math. I can help you with that if you need it. What you did this morning and what you've been doing, is completely unacceptable and it stops now. Your mom and I are in complete agreement on this so don't try the divide and conquer thing. I get that you are mad and upset at me, and you blame me. And the thing is, I am mad and upset at myself too. I love you, that is not going to change. I will help you deal with what you've been through. I know something about what is going on in your brain right now and it can be fixed. Have I made myself clear?"

She nodded at him, at least she acknowledged him. She was sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest. He sat the tray down, and bent over and kissed her on the forehead. She hadn't said anything the entire time. He was walking out, when he heard her say very quietly, "I am sorry, Daddy." He had looked back towards her, and seen the tears rolling down her face. There was a time for tough love, and then there was just a time for love. This was that time. He crossed back over, sit down next to her and pulled her into his arms. Her head was laid on his chest and she was sobbing so hard. It broke his heart to hear it. He could hear the chatter downstairs and knew that they were probably holding breakfast for him, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was Brooke.

She finally pulled away from him and started wiping tears off her face. She was done. He knew talking was out of the question, but he did kiss her again and told her that he loved her again. She nodded at him and pulled the breakfast tray towards herself. He walked back out, but didn't shut the door.

He and Christine exchanged a look as he sat down for breakfast. Tom was in the middle of a story about Mike deciding he wanted to go fishing while at sea, and not being able to find the right fishing pole and the kids were fascinated. Of course, Tom was embellishing the story just a bit and leaving the part out where Tom wanted to go fishing just as badly. And they both choose to not tell about where they had actually caught a couple fish and took over the galley to cook them. Bacon had not been happy that his kitchen was such a mess.

Christine asked if he would be okay with the kids and he assured her that they would be fine. He had to get Hannah's bedroom set up and make sure Miller's room would be adequate. They had decided to put him in the first floor room off the sleeping porch, more for a tactical advantage and give them all some privacy. Miller was not particular and would be comfortable anywhere. He could tell it made the young man nervous. It was very unusual that he would be staying with his CO, and would be working with the CO's wife. A lot of rules had been relaxed, and Mike genuinely liked Miller. If everything had been ideal, he would have already suggested him for SEAL training. It did make him feel better, that if Christine wasn't with him, she would be with Miller and he knew that the young sailor would bend over backwards to protect his wife. Tom and Sasha were leaving that day to go back to St. Louis. They would be back and forth quite a bit to check progress. They had brought Mike a sat phone since Christine didn't have a phone. She also didn't have a television or radio. They were literally closed off from the world. Mike didn't mind it, and Miller didn't seem to mind it either. He seemed to be enjoying the change in pace.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 6

Mike actually thoroughly enjoyed his day. It still felt heavy and he had checked on Brooke multiple times. She was not overly talkative, but was at least not hostile. He had moved the furniture around in her room, taking Hannah's bed and dresser out, and rearranged Brooke's furniture. At one point, he had gone in to check her and she was sound asleep. He wondered how well she had actually been sleeping and if having the issues out in the open was helping her.

All three bedrooms were squared away and Mike spent the rest of the day playing with Adam and Hannah. They spent time outside, swinging and playing with the kittens. They ate lunch outside with Christine and Miller. Tom and Sasha had already left. Christine had done a lot of research on the type of soil that the seeds would grow best in, and also had figured out that the botanists had treated the seed like a fruit, while it was more of a vegetable. She and Miller had figured out that it needed to be put in a greenhouse because the Mediterranean area it came from was different temperature wise.

Tom had left before Christine had gotten a chance to talk to him, but she was figuring some stuff out where Mike was concerned. Both of their main concern was Brooke and Hannah. She had realized that he needed to talk things out before anything else happened and she could deal with that. It felt really good to have him there, helping with the farm, the child care and the parenting decisions. She just hoped they could get time alone.

Supper was a fairly quiet affair and Miller helped Hannah with the milking. Mike had taken Brooke her supper up and helped her a bit with her algebra. Christine had bathed Adam and Mike rocked him to sleep and tucked him in. They were both hoping to get a night alone with no kids in the bed with them. They could talk. They had decided to keep Hannah and Brooke separated for at least another day. Christine had talked a little to Brooke and let her know that while she didn't approve of her actions, she still loved her and they would get through the issues. Mike and she both hugged and kissed Brooke good night. She was glad to see Brooke at least interacting with Mike a little, and she suspected that maybe Brooke was seeing Mike as a kindred soul because of some of the stuff he had been through.

Once all three kids were settled and Mike had triple checked the doors and windows, they headed to bed. Miller was in his room, and would be keeping an ear out for anything outside. Mike seemed to trust him completely. While Mike was showering and shaving, Christine was reading some literature on the seeds that Sasha had given her.

He crawled in beside her, wearing nothing but his boxers. He smelled so fresh and clean, and had pulled her onto his chest. It felt so good. They started talking about everything. All the kids, including Lucas, what her plans were, what he was going to do. Some of the stuff he had been through. They both shed some tears especially concerning Lucas and Brooke's issues. She told him about Adam's birth. By the time they were both done talking, they were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They were both sleeping soundly, when they heard Brooke screaming. They were both out of the bed like a shot. Mike slowed down long enough to throw on a pair of pajama pants. By the time he got to her bedroom, Christine had her woke up and was holding her. Mike sat down next to them and pulled both of them into his arms. Brooke was sobbing so hard which was causing Christine to cry.

They had enjoyed the idea of having a kid free bed but ended up putting Brooke in between the two of them. It was the only hope either of them had for getting any sleep. Mike had checked on both Hannah and Adam and they were both sound asleep. He wasn't sure exactly how, and he would talk to Miller in the morning. He would have heard her screaming. Brooke had finally settled down when they both wrapped her up in their arms. At least she was sleeping, Mike and Christine neither one actually went back to sleep after that.

Brooke woke up and felt both of her parent's arms around her. As angry as she had been at her dad, it felt really good to have him so close. She knew she had messed up big time, and she wasn't completely sure how she would be dealing with Hannah. Her dad seemed to be the only one to understand why she felt so mad. Her mom had been great, but there was something about having her dad there that was so comforting. She was actually relieved that everything was out in the open. She just hoped that Hannah could forgive her.

Hannah had heard Brooke screaming, but it was something she was use to because of them sharing a room, and she could usually get her calmed down before she started screaming. She was only pretending to sleep when her dad had come in, so she knew Brooke was being taken care of. Adam had come in to her room and she took him to the bathroom. When he saw that their mom and dad's bedroom door was open, he wanted in bed with them so Hannah walked him in there. Brooke was in between their mom and dad. She hesitated but her dad woke up and gestured for both of them to get in bed. Adam had gotten in between Brooke and their dad and Hannah got in on his other side. The bed seemed really small and she didn't have a pillow other than her dad's chest which was even better than a regular pillow.

Christine woke and realized that she was as close to the edge as she could be, and when she looked over, she realized that both Hannah and Adam had joined them. Both kids were essentially lying on top of Mike. It couldn't have been comfortable but he was sound asleep. Brooke was also soundly asleep. Christine needed to get up soon, but also knew that Mike didn't particularly want her to go outside without him or Miller so she decided to just soak in the moment. She would give anything for Lucas to be in the middle of the bed with them but it was not meant to be. She prayed that Lucas was at peace. She felt horribly about it, but she had let him go and she knew Mike hadn't really had the chance to grieve for him. She would help him through that because she knew it would hit him hard. He had been broken up when she talked to him when he was still in the Arctic, but she also knew that as soon as they disconnected, he put a game face on and went back on mission.

Mike had woke and seen Christine looking at the kids and offered her a smile which she immediately returned. It was cramped and uncomfortable but there was something comforting about having them so close. He reached across both Adam and Brooke and grabbed her hand. They couldn't kiss and his other arm was around Hannah but it felt so good. They both fell back asleep holding hands.

Miller had heard one of the kids screaming through the night but had also heard both his commanding officer and his wife talking, so he had stayed downstairs. He knew the family was dealing with a lot and just hoped that they could find some healing. He respected Captain Slattery and Mrs. Slattery reminded him a lot of his mom. A couple of the guys had ribbed him when he called into Master Chief about his assignment to assist Mrs. Slattery and to help protect her and the seeds but he was truly enjoying the change of pace. It was odd living in his commanding officer's house, eating every meal with his family and helping with chores but it had given him a new respect for him. He had been raised without a father and to see one being so loving was refreshing. He would be absolutely discreet about the issues he had witnessed, especially concerning Brooke. He had realized that she was showing some signs of PTSD, and it was something that he had issues with after being taken prisoner by Takehaya. He would never tell Brooke about it because her dad might not want her to know he had been a P.O.W. but he could understand it and he knew Captain Slattery did too. He was the one that had helped him through his issues.

The entire family slept in pretty late, and so Miller decided to do all the chores, to give them a break. He collected eggs, milked the cows, fed all the animals, picked the ripe vegetables and chopped the day's supply of wood. He even started breakfast and made a pot of coffee. It wasn't even remotely close to how well Hannah cooked and he only knew how to make pancakes and French toast but he wanted to at least do that much. They had fed him better than he had been in months.

Christine woke up and realized it was after eight. She couldn't believe she had slept so late. Mike was also stirring and Adam had woke up and needed to go to the bathroom. She could smell coffee and something cooking and initially thought Sasha was back and cooking but there was not any different vehicles in the drive. She would be behind all day, but it felt so good to have the kids sleeping in the bed with her and Mike wrapped around them. Mike took Adam to the bathroom and dressed him, while Hannah went and got dressed. Brooke was still out like a log, and they decided to just let her be. Mike had told her that he suspected she hadn't been sleeping well and Hannah had confirmed it.

Christine had been worried about getting chores done but was shocked when she realized that Miller had done them and had cooked breakfast. Miller had made several remarks that he was not that much of a cook and it was the only thing besides grilled cheese that he could cook. Hannah told him she would give him lessons, which caused Mike to tease him. He even told him that he was going to take him off the away teams and put him in the galley. Miller was respectful enough that he would never voice anything in the semblance of disagreement and Mike would never take him off the away teams. Brooke had come down for breakfast and even got in on some of the jokes. It made both Mike and Christine feel better. There was still a bit of an air of tension between Brooke and Hannah but Mike and Christine had told Brooke she would be apologizing and had spoken to Hannah about forgiveness. They would push her but they also both knew that Hannah was very compassionate and would forgive Brooke, but maybe not as quickly as they would like.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 7

Since Miller had done all the chores and fixed breakfast, the day was a little more relaxed than normal. Miller had stayed outside working on some fences but Christine, Mike and the two girls played a card game while Adam played with his cars. It was lighthearted, fun, and there was no tension. Both girls were smiling and laughing and it did both their parents good to see it.

That afternoon, after lunch, Christine finally felt that she had gotten the soil how she wanted it for the seeds. Her uncle had a small green house that she put them in. She planted each seed with a prayer, as she did with everything she planted. She also took samples of the soil and planted seeds for corn, tomatoes, potatoes and grain in, with just one seed from the Palm seed. She wanted to see if the other vegetables would grow in the soil and with the special seed. She had to be careful with the seeds because what they had given her was the original seeds from what Mike had recovered from Sardinia. Miller had helped her with the planting and when he noticed her praying over each seed that she put in, it surprised him, but he wasn't going to question it. She was the only person that had a garden that was producing, if praying over the seeds made them grow, then he prayed too.

Hannah and Adam played outside and so Mike took some time with Brooke. She was still a little tense when she was around him but was slowly getting better. He would love to hear her say "I love you" but was not going to push it. He just made it clear to her that he loved her and that when she was ready to talk he was there. He had shared a little bit of the stuff that had happened to him, not all of it simply because he didn't want to scare his sixteen year old, but enough for her to know and understand that he had been through some stuff too. Christine had told him she suspected that Brooke was seeing him as a kindred soul and if that was the case, he would go with it. He was not surprised when she started questioning him.

"So when are you leaving again?"

"Not sure that I am. I am here to protect your mom and you kids while she makes those seeds grow into something sustainable and edible. Don't know how long it will be. I am fine with it being forever."

"If she gets them to grow and this starvation issue goes away, then you'll leave? I don't want to leave this farm and I don't think Mom and Hannah do either and its all Adam has ever known. So you'll leave again."

Brooke's voice was raising and he could tell she was getting agitated. The truth was, he didn't know what he was doing. He knew his family wouldn't leave the farm, and he liked the idea of them being so secluded. He had a choice to make. Leave the Navy, or leave his family again. If he left them, he would lose them. He and Christine were doing better, especially since their talk, but he wasn't sure his marriage would survive another deployment. He also knew his relationship with Brooke wouldn't survive it. Hannah and Adam also needed him. He loved the Navy, but he loved his family more. They had played second fiddle for too long. He finally put his hands on Brooke's forearms, sit knee to knee with her, and looked at her in the eyes.

"Brooke, I don't know what's going to happen. I love all of you and I don't want to leave you. Your mom and I have some decisions to make and you and Hannah will be asked for your opinions and concerns. Adam is too young. I know you don't want to leave here, and I do like it here. The question is, am I going to stay in the Navy? My service to this country had come at a very heavy cost to my family and its okay for you to resent that. I did what I did, because I felt I was making this world a better place for you kids and that goal hasn't changed. But maybe the way I do it needs to change? I need you to know , I didn't leave you all because of a lack of love or not wanting to be with you. I missed you guys like crazy, and I looked for you all. You guys are my world, and with Lucas being gone, a part of that world is gone. Adam can't replace Lucas, he is his own person, and I already love him very deeply. He had become a part of that world. In short, if I need to leave the Navy, I will. For the time being, I need to stay in, to assure that you all have the protection you need, but when this is all done, if I need to, I will resign. I love the Navy, but I love you, your sister, your brother and your mom far more."

Brooke didn't say anything, just nodded at him. Mike wasn't sure what he would do if he wasn't in the Navy. He would have retirement but would need to work. Maybe go back to being a cop? He had kept his certifications up before the Red Flu, and things had been relaxed, so it wouldn't be hard to get a job. It was something that he and Christine needed to discuss. She had made the remark that while she didn't want the world to starve; she kind of hoped she wouldn't be successful to keep Mike there with them. She would also never ask him to leave the Navy, but Brooke was all but. He had leaned forward and gave Brooke a kiss on the forehead and let go of her arms. She was not returning any affection he gave her, and hadn't said "I love you" back, but at least she was not resistant to it, and was not as openly hostile. He still had a lot of work to do with her, but he felt they were clearing the air a bit. She needed to know that he would leave the Navy for her. He was beginning to understand why Tom had made the decision that he had.

Brooke had gone up to her room to work on schoolwork and he went outside with Hannah and Adam. The little boy was absolutely covered in dirt and before he realized it, he was too. Christine and Miller were working on the plants, and Hannah had gone inside to fix supper. She told him that she would be okay with Brooke, and he knew they had to trust both girls. He heard a vehicle pulling up the lane and immediately signaled Miller. Christine grabbed Adam and headed into the house. They lived so far away from a county road that it was almost impossible to find. Miller passed Mike an assault rifle and had his ready and they both walked towards the vehicle. It shocked them both when the President, an aide and Tom got out. They both immediately lowered the rifles and stood at attention. Mike had the sat phone on him and there had been no calls.

"At ease, sorry we didn't call first. I wanted to see the progress. Are they growing yet?"

Mike looked towards Miller, and nodded at him to speak.

"Sir, they were planted today. We had to replicate the soil from the area that they are used to. It's a process. I am confident that they will grow. Mrs. Slattery can explain the process a little better than I can."

Mike could tell that the President was wanting the process sped up a bit and would pressure his wife. Miller agreed to take them to the greenhouse while Mike went in to tell Christine that they had a rather important visitor and so he could get cleaned up. He had dirt all over him and grass stains all over his clothes. He and Adam had ended up rolling around on the ground and he hadn't shaved that morning. He was not exactly up to regulations.

Hannah was working on fried chicken, mashed potatoes and cream corn. She also had fresh rolls and an apple pie. He stopped long enough to give her a kiss on the forehead and to warn her that they would have visitors. She told him that they had plenty of food. Christine and Adam were upstairs and she had him in the bathtub. Brooke was working on schoolwork and he told her she was to be on her best behavior. After telling Christine who the visitors were, he could tell that she was immediately embarrassed by her appearance. She was wearing jeans, muck boots, a flannel shirt and had her hair pulled up in a ponytail with a ball cap. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful and knew she didn't have any other clothes. Her hands were still blistered and there were chipped nails. He told her not to worry about any of it. Mike went in for a shower and a shave. The girls and Adam would eat supper and go upstairs to give the adults time to talk.

The President was amazed at the amount of food that Christine had and what they had for supper. His aide complained because he was a vegetarian and there was no food to suit him. Hannah was clearly upset because she loved cooking for people and was quite good at it. Tom would eat anything that didn't eat him first. The girls kept a low profile throughout dinner and went straight up after dessert. Adam had been a little chattier but he went with his sisters after making Mike promise that he would tuck him in.

Christine spent the next hour explaining the process to the President and his aide. Tom really had no interest in the actual planting process. President Oliver took everything in stride, and while he didn't pressure Christine, he did let her know the situation was dire. The aide, who had some sort of job concerning domestic issues, reiterated several times that Christine needed to rush the process along because people were dying every day, and let on that he felt that she and Mike were both "distracted" and if it became an issue he would have Mike reassigned. Mike could see the fear in her eyes but she had control of the situation.

"I understand what you are saying about people dying from starvation, but we have a limited number of original seeds and I can't rush the growth, I just nurture the plants. Everything else is between them and God. As far as reassigning Mike, I feel better with him here, and it creates less stress on me so I can concentrate on those seeds. I don't feel either of us is distracted."

The President assured Christine that Mike would not be reassigned and he understood that the seeds needed to be nurtured. He also believed that it was important that Mike and Miller blend in and not look "Navy" so neighbors didn't question why there were two men at Christine's house when there hadn't been before. He didn't even mind them knowing that Mike was Christine's husband. The aide was fuming and Mike was getting a vibe off of him. They finally left after promising that they would call first before showing up again. Mike started to get up to go tuck Adam in when Miller made a remark that shocked him.

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Go ahead."

"That aide is from the same area of Iowa that Giorgio and Lucia were from. When we got back to the states, I was curious, since I'm from Iowa too so I looked into it. I'm not from the same area but I know that aide is, I read all the dossiers on all the aides for the President. At that point, it didn't seem like a huge deal, but given that rant he just gave Mrs. Slattery, I am wondering if it was a good idea, him knowing where this place is? We know that Giorgio and Lucia are still alive and I am sure they would love to get their hands on the seeds. Sorry if I've spoken out of turn, sir, but I thought it should be brought to your attention."

"It's fine, I'm glad you did. When I know they are back to the city and Captain Chandler is away from him, I will call him. They can investigate it from their end. We do need to be more hypersensitive to what is going on. Just be prepared for anything, you are keeping an A.R. with you when you and Christine are out and about? It's a little more difficult for me, since I am generally with one of the kids but I will start packing a handgun."

Miller nodded at him and told him he was going to do a perimeter check. Tom had brought them radios to communicate back and forth and that did make Mike feel better. He was glad that Miller was following his instincts. It might not amount to anything, but then again, it might be huge.

They got all three kids tucked in, with good night hugs and kisses, even from Brooke. Miller had radioed in that all was secure and he was headed in. Mike had spoken with Tom and was assured that he would do some digging. In hindsight it made it seem like the aide, Andrew Fellows, was trying to get Mike and Christine separated by suggesting that they were distracted. And maybe Mike was distracted, but he could still stay on mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 8

Christine knew that Mike was concerned about the aide and he and Miller were both nervous. They had a kid free bed the entire night but he was jittery and barely slept. She would have liked to have used the privacy to their advantage but got the feeling that was not going to happen until the mission was over. Brooke had told her that Mike had let her know that once everything was done, he might leave the Navy to stay with them. It made her feel good. Mike loved the Navy and if he left again, he would never be able to rebuild his relationship with Brooke. It might actually be good for Brooke to know that Mike would leave the career he loved for her.

Mike insisted that she not go outside unless he or Miller were with her, and one would know the other's location at all times. It made her feel like she had a shadow constantly but at least they would help her with the chores. She had also gotten a bad vibe off the aide but wasn't sure who Giorgio and Lucia were. Miller would not tell her when she tried to ask him. He just told her that Mike would be able to tell her more about it.

Adam had developed a bit of a cold and ended up just cuddling with Mike all day. Brooke stayed in her room studying while Hannah was downstairs working on her schoolwork or housework. He pitched in where he could, but Adam was being very clingy, and Mike really didn't mind. He knew he was bonding with the little boy and this time was really important. Adam was a very sweet little boy who he had already become very attached to. He was a lot like Lucas and sometimes when he talked, it reminded Mike of Lucas. What really hurt was when he would play with his toy dinosaurs. It didn't bother Mike to play cars with him but he just couldn't play with the dinosaurs and had teared up more than once. He didn't want the kids to see him like that and so he would use the excuse that he had to step outside or go to the bathroom. Hannah seemed to know though, and when he would walk back in, she would hug him. Brooke had been downstairs one of the times and she even hugged him. That had felt really good.

Christine and Miller came in for lunch and they said that the seeds were starting to sprout. Mike knew the seeds needed to take off and grow, but he was selfishly hoping it would take longer. He had told Brooke that he would leave the Navy, and he would keep his word. He just wasn't sure what he would do if he wasn't in the Navy. His entire adult life had been about public service, and he knew he would not be happy just working the farm and being a husband and father. He loved his family but he needed more. He just wasn't sure how to communicate that.

"Hey Mom, can you help me in the store room? I need to know what kind of potatoes I should use for supper." Hannah asked Christine after lunch. It was an odd request but Christine felt that Hannah needed to tell her something and it was all she could think to say. Christine followed her in, and shut the door.

"What's going on?"  
"I think Daddy is sad about something. He is okay when Adam wants to play cars, read, or draw, but when he wants to play with his dinosaurs, Daddy gets tears in his eyes. He leaves the room and I try to get Adam to play with something else. I know that was Lucas' thing. Maybe we should hide the dinosaurs so Adam doesn't want to play with them? If he doesn't see them, he won't ask."

Christine was well aware that Mike really hadn't grieved for Lucas. Tom had told her that much. She had a hard choice. The toys seemed to be a catalyst. Mike needed to grieve but was it the right time? Could Miller handle the protection aspect if Mike had to take a minute? She knew that was he was enlisted and Mike would not appreciate it, but maybe if she explained it to him, he would be prepared. He seemed smart.

"Mom?"

"Leave the toys out. Let Adam play with them. Your dad hasn't really had the chance to grieve for your brother. We've all had the chance to, but he hasn't. Adam reminds him a lot of Lucas, and when he plays with the same toys that Lucas liked playing with, it's all a bit much. But you and Brooke need to be prepared because it might make your dad really sad at some point. When that happens you need to come get me so I can help him. It will be too much for you girls. I know it hurts to see your dad hurt, but he needs to. "

Hannah nodded at her. She didn't like the idea of it. It hurt to see her strong dad hurt but she also knew what her mom said was right. She did have one concern though. Adam.

"Mom, what about Adam when that happens? I don't want him to think its his fault…"

Christine didn't have an answer. She was just going to have to let it play out. They went back into the kitchen and cleaned things up. Hannah had cleverly brought some potatoes in with her, so Mike wouldn't suspect anything. He was helping Brooke with some homework while Adam played on the floor, with all things, his dinosaurs. Christine watched Mike for a moment and noticed the look of sadness on his face. He was trying not to watch Adam play. She would talk to Miller outside. They headed to the greenhouse to check the other plants.

"So I need to talk to you about something and I need you to be completely discreet. There are a hundred rules regarding this in your Navy but I can tell you respect my husband greatly and he needs your discretion. When our son died, I was not really kind in the way I told Mike. He and Lucas had a bit of a special bond and he was really broken up about it. But I know Mike, and he put a game face on as soon as the phone call disconnected. I don't know a lot of what has happened to him the last three years, you actually have a better idea than me because I understand he has been your commanding officer all along. Lucas loved dinosaurs and he had a huge collection of toy dinosaurs. He and Mike played with them a lot. Now Adam loves to play with his toy dinosaurs and it is bothering Mike. Hannah suggested putting the dinosaurs away so Mike wouldn't be so sad but I don't think it is a good idea. He needs to have some sort of a reaction where Lucas is concerned and those toys might be a catalyst. What I am asking you for, besides complete discretion, is to be prepared. Mike won't be much good in the protection department so it'll be up to you. I can take care of myself but it will bother Mike if I am left unprotected. I know he is confident in your skills. Do you understand what I am saying? It might be a bit hard to see if he finally caves into it. I think he needs to but he may not if he doesn't see that you're prepared."

"Ma'am, I do understand what you're saying and I will be prepared. I will absolutely not say a word if he 'caves.' He made sure every member of the crew had the time they needed to grieve their lost loved ones. I never witnessed him ever even getting emotional over his loss. He might have when he was in his quarters and of course I am only enlisted and there are several 'degrees of seperation' between he and I, so it would not be something I would be privy to. Your husband is a damn fine officer, and I respect him greatly. Not only as my CO but in general, as a man. I will keep things going if something occurs and I will keep my mouth shut, you have my word."

Christine felt better after that. It was only a matter of time before Mike caved. And maybe when Brooke saw him grieving she would realize that Mike was hurting as well. She knew Mike would still be able to and would want to help her through her issues.

It had started raining so Christine and Miller had done the evening chores early and headed inside. Someone would still need to milk but there wasn't much that could be done. Mike was laying on the couch with Adam asleep on his chest. Both girls were at the table working on schoolwork and Miller had headed for his room. Mike wasn't sleeping just watching Adam. Christine bent down and kissed the little boy on the head and also kissed Mike. She noticed the sad look in his eyes and she knew he was hurting.

"Do you want me to take him?"

"No. He's settled. How have you been able to handle it? He looks and acts so much like Lucas did. It had to hurt…"

"Mike, yes, he does look like Lucas, and he has some similar interests, but he is also his own person. Comparing them will only lead to hurt. You're doing really good with him, and I know you love him. But remember he is Adam. As painful as it is, knowing that there will be a hole in our hearts concerning Lucas for the rest of our lives, there is also a new place in our hearts that is solely for this little boy. I have gone through these emotions and I will help you. The girls, Adam and I love you and want you to take the time that you need. I know things are weird right now because you are technically "on mission" but now is the right time to go through this stuff. Don't worry about Miller. I think he can handle things. Just give in."

Mike nodded at her and leaned in for another kiss. Hannah had gone upstairs but Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table still and they heard her groan, "You guys are so gross!" It made them both laugh and they prolonged the kiss just for her benefit. It was good to see her acting like a typical teenager and not so angry and sullen.

It was a bit chilly and so Hannah had made a chicken soup that was absolutely delicious. She was an amazing cook and only needed guidance from Christine occasionally. It wasn't just a chore for her, but something she loved doing. She was thrilled when people liked what she had fixed and Mike made a point to make over all the food she fixed. He could tell it made her happy.

Both girls choose to spend the night in their rooms working on schoolwork and Adam had woke up from his nap not feeling good still. He had already asked to sleep in Mike and Christine's bed that night. It scared Mike that he was sick and he had already asked about taking Adam to the doctor. It was just a cold and there was nothing a doctor could do, that Christine wasn't already. She had already figured out that Mike was going to be extremely protective over all three kids and would not handle them being sick or injured.

She had given him something to clear his sinuses and gave him a hot steamy bath which helped his breathing. He was slightly fussy and ended up wanting Mike to rock him to sleep. He had octopus'd himself around Mike and he had to pull his shoes, pants and shirt off with Adam still wrapped around him. It was funny to watch. Mike had only been on the farm for a couple days and had known Adam for the same amount of time, but already had an unbelievable bond with him. It made Christine happy. As much as she wanted to spend some time alone with her husband, she knew they would have time later, he was creating a bond with Adam that would last a lifetime, and at the same time re-estabolishing his bonds with both the girls. It was far more important. She had laid down on the side that Adam hadn't taken over and laid her head down on Mike's chest.

"I know it's selfish but I am ready for these kids to spend a night in their own rooms! I don't feel like you and I have gotten any time. I know that isn't the most important thing in our relationship but I am missing it. And I also know you are feeling a little self conscious. I think you are beautiful. I thought so before and I definitely do still. The muscles, tanned skin, wrinkles and even the gray hair do me in. I know we can't do anything right now, but I think you should know that it is something that I want. I don't need fancy lingerie, and honestly I think I like these nightgowns better. I am also so, so proud of the way that you've carried on. I love you."

"I love you too…sure you don't want to carry him to bed? I will keep what you said in mind about the nightgowns. I was beginning to wonder if the change in my appearance bothered you. I never cared about having my hair done, manicures and such, but I am about as far from what I used to be like as possible. I honestly kind of like it too. Not necessarily how the Navy Captain's wife should look though? You probably won't want me out in public too much…"

Mike pulled her in for a long, deep kiss which only stopped because of Adam grabbing and pulling a handful of chest hair. It was a mood breaker and the big disadvantage to having him in bed with them.

"I should have left my shirt on! Ouch! Seriously, babe, I think you look amazing and it won't bother me to take you out in public. When those seeds grow into an edible food source, everyone is going to want to see you, and I will be proud to show you off. Just not in one of these nightgowns…those are just for me to see you in."

They both laughed. It made Christine feel a bit better to know that the physical changes didn't bother Mike. They were slowly reestabolishing the emotional intimacy that they had enjoyed their entire marriage, and she knew in time the physical aspect would also be re-estabolished. They just had to get through Brooke's issues, Mike grieving for Lucas, and the fact that Mike was on mission and shouldn't technically be so distracted and making those seeds grow. It was kind of daunting but would be so worth it. They shared several more kisses and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms with Adam still curled around Mike.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 9

"Daddy, can you play wif me?" Adam was feeling much better that morning. Miller and Christine were outside checking the seeds' progress, Hannah was baking bread and Brooke was sitting next to Mike working on her algebra. Things were still a bit tense with her but getting better. Mike slid down on the floor with Adam and picked up one of the toy cars in hopes of directing him away from the dinosaurs.

They spent the next hour playing with the toys. More and more of the dinosaurs were appearing but Mike was trying to ignore them. He didn't mind playing with Adam but it was hard when the dinosaurs came out. Mike didn't realize both the girls were watching him pretty closely.

"Let's play wif da dinosaurs, Daddy! I luf you!"

"I love you too, Luc-Oh my God!"

It hit Mike like a ton of bricks. Hannah had ran outside to get Christine and Brooke slid down on the floor and grabbed Mike into a huge hug. Adam was sitting on the floor looking confused and upset because he could hear Mike sobbing on Brooke's shoulder. He was afraid he had done something wrong. Brooke was gently rocking Mike back and forth. She had already decided that as soon as their mom got inside she would take Adam upstairs. He didn't need to see their dad like this.

Hannah finally found her mom in the greenhouse; Miller seemed to know something was off and excused himself. "Mom, Daddy is really upset. Adam wanted him to play with him, and then started bringing out the dinosaurs. Dad accidently called him Lucas and he's crying really hard. Brooke is with him now but she needs help…"

Christine headed out of the greenhouse and exchanged a look with Miller. He would stay outside to give them all the privacy that they needed. Hannah told Christine that there was bread in the oven as they walked inside. She and Brooke would take Adam upstairs.

Christine made her way inside and Brooke got out from under Mike and Christine slid into where she had been. Both girls gave Mike a kiss on the forehead and grabbed Adam's hands and a few of his toys. He was confused and upset. Mike was still sobbing and Christine just held him. She didn't know what else to do. She would need to get up and take the bread out of the oven soon but for now, Mike took priority.

"Oh, Mike, its okay, just let it out. The girls and Adam are upstairs and Miller is outside, keeping an eye on stuff. Just let it out." Christine was gently rocking him, with his head on her chest. She could feel the tears soaking her shirt and Mike clutching the back of her shirt. She kissed the top of his head and just held him. She knew the tears would subside but she hated watching him in such pain. He was so strong and to see him hurting like this was one of the hardest things she had seen.

"The kids? They didn't need to see this, especially Brooke and Adam…"

He had stopped sobbing but there were still tears in his eyes. He had risen up from Christine's chest but was still holding onto her. It was making her heart break. It was an awkward position that they were in and he was pretty heavy but she didn't care.

"Kids are okay. They are pretty strong and Brooke actually needed to see this. It might help her. As far as Adam is concerned, he is confused but he will be okay. They love you, Mike, even Brooke. If she didn't, she wouldn't have held you like she was; she wouldn't have kissed you on the forehead. You needed this and they needed you to do this. I know you didn't call Adam by Lucas' name intentionally but I've done it too. I love you and we will get through this."

He nodded at her and sit up enough to kiss her. It could have become pretty heated but it wasn't the right time. She pulled away and got up to take the bread out of the oven and he sat back on the couch still looking overwhelmed. She had brought him a cup of coffee and looked outside. Miller was out chopping wood and she could hear the kids upstairs.

"Can you have the kids come downstairs? Maybe Brooke first? I hope this didn't do more harm than good where she is concerned. She needs me to be…stronger."

"No, babe. She needs you to be her dad, not her therapist. She needs to see you hurt so she knows that she is allowed to hurt. She is a lot like you. She shoves her emotions down to help other people, and they've exploded on her. I don't like her reaction to it, but it is in the forefront now, and she is taking her lead from you. She sees you as a kindred soul and seeing you like this shows her that as strong as you are, you grieve and hurt too and so it's okay for her to do the same. I will go get her and stay upstairs with Hannah and Adam."

She got up, gave him another kiss and headed upstairs. He knew that it was going to be hard talking to Brooke but Christine was right. She had needed to see him breakdown. His biggest concern was Adam, because there was no way the little guy would understand what had happened with the daddy that he already adored.

Brooke and Hannah were in Adam's room with him, playing on the floor. Christine signaled for Brooke to come into the hallway. She would go in with the two younger kids while Mike and Brooke talked. She just hoped it would help them to talk.

"Dad wants to talk to you first. Be patient with him. He is hurting and is afraid that he has hurt you by having that kind of reaction. I am really proud of how you handled him. For all you saying that you hate him, it's pretty obvious that you don't. But you need to tell him that. He loves you a lot and he wants to help you."

Brooke nodded at her and headed downstairs. She wasn't really sure how she would handle things with her dad. It had just seemed natural to hug him and no, she didn't hate him. She just knew that she couldn't take back those words. When she got downstairs her dad was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands, staring into space. She just sat down beside him and waited for him to start talking.

"I am sorry you had to deal with that, it's not fair that you would have to. I do appreciate the maturity you showed through it though. Your mom says that it might have helped you to see that. I don't know about all that. I just know that I love you and I am so proud of you. I am supposed to be the one helping you through this but somehow that role got reversed. Brooke, the biggest thing I want you to take away from this is, yea, I'm hurting but I still feel you need to talk through what happened in that hospital room with Lucas. You may not feel comfortable doing it today and that is fine. But you do need to do it sooner rather than later. I am not just saying this for your benefit. I need to know too. When you are ready I am here. Please don't think I am not strong enough to handle it. Yea, there will be tears from the both of us, but you need to get it off your chest and I need to know. I am okay with it not being today though."

Brooke nodded at him. She wasn't sure that she was ready to talk about it and especially not today but she was happy to know that when the time came, her dad was still willing to hear it. He had his arm around her shoulders and so she leaned onto his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and they just sit there for a bit.

"Daddy, I am really sorry for what I said to you and about you when you first got here. I shouldn't have been like that. I know it hurt you. I just hope you can forgive me for it. I am also sorry about what has happened with Hannah. I shouldn't have hurt her. I'm not sure why I hit her like that. I would just get so mad over the stupidest things. And it seemed to get worse when you got here. I don't know why. I don't have an explanation or excuse. Hannah and I have talked about it and I think we've figured it out. I do think it's important that you know I never hurt Adam. I just couldn't. I…uh…I just don't know. I am not ready to talk about Lucas. I will but not today. I do think you need to know, he wasn't in any pain and at the end he imagined that you were there with him. I don't know if that helps or not but I think that is the most important thing. Like I said, I am sorry about saying I hated you. I never did. I guess I just didn't like you, if that makes any sense. And to make it more confusing, I love you. I am just a hot mess!"

Mike had to laugh. He had always told Brooke that she was a hot mess and to hear her joking about it was good to hear. It also felt really good to hear "I love you" and to know that Lucas had not been in any pain and at the end he had been comforted by thinking Mike was there. That helped more than anything else. He stood her up and pulled her into a massive bear hug. They stood like that for a couple minutes and it had felt so good for both of them.

Brooke went up and got her mom, sister and little brother. Hannah was okay and just gave Mike a big hug and kiss. Adam was still a little confused and thought he had done something wrong but Mike picked him and gave him a big hug.

"You didn't do anything wrong at all, buddy. I just got a little sad, but you made me happy again. I love you, Adam!"

Adam gave him a big sloppy kiss and tried tickling him which made Hannah and Brooke join in as they all collapsed on the couch. Christine was putting supper together and had gone out and gave Miller the all clear. She felt sorry for the young man, it had gotten a little cold out but he hadn't even gone into his bedroom, wanting to give them privacy. He had puttered around outside the entire time, and stayed pretty quiet throughout supper. He had a hold of the sat phone and had received a rather disturbing phone call from Captain Chandler while Mike was dealing with what he was. Miller had told him that something was going on with one of the kids because he didn't want there to be any doubts about Captain Slattery's competency. He knew that Captain Chandler would understand but the stupid aide wouldn't. He had also received a second call that was even more disturbing right before he came in for supper. They couldn't find Giorgio and Lucia.

Christine took Adam upstairs to give him a bath and the girls went to their rooms to work on their school work and so Miller had the opportunity. Mike was working on cleaning up the kitchen and could tell there was something on the sailor's mind.

"What has you so worried, Miller? You have permission to speak freely."

"Sir, while you were…busy, Captain Chandler called. For some reason I had the sat phone and answered it. Fellows is in the wind and they aren't getting a read on where Giorgio and Lucia are. I was right, they knew each other back in Iowa. Apparently Fellows and Lucia were involved back in high school. Pretty hot and heavy too. Captain Chandler is sending reinforcements that will be here late tonight. I didn't pull you away from your family because I didn't know the scope until right before supper, and then I didn't want to worry them. They are pretty certain that they wouldn't be able to find this place but…"

Mike nodded at him. It was going to be a long night. He could understand Miller's reasoning. Mike went upstairs and quietly explained to Christine what was going on. He wanted her and the kids in their bedroom all night. He had a handgun loaded and ready for her. He had taught her how to shoot when he was a cop and she was a good shot. If there were problems, Mike had no intentions on them getting so close to his family. He told the kids that they would be having a slumber party with Mom and he was going to be working. He gave them each a kiss and told them that he loved them.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 10

Miller had moved the containers that held the sprouting plants to strategic areas. Some were in the barn, some in the greenhouse, a few in the house. If Giorgio and his bunch showed up, Fellows would have gave him the intel that the seeds were in the greenhouse and they had to be protected, as much as Christine Slattery did. They hadn't used all the original seeds and so Miller took the seeds out of the container and stuck them inside one of Adam's toy dinosaurs. They wouldn't look in it, and if they shook it, he had also put cotton balls in them to make them not rattle and stuck it in the bottom of the toy box. He hadn't even told Captain Slattery where all he had hidden them. It almost made him smile, the fate of the world's food supply was inside of a two year old's toy dinosaur.

There was only way onto the farm that was easily accessed, the lane. It was more like a logging trail and Mike and Miller had set up some booby traps. They also set a huge bonfire, with a twofold purpose, to light the yard and to draw in Giorgio's crew and the reinforcements. They were outnumbered, it was dark, and there were only two of them to protect a woman and three children plus the seeds. Mike was personally invested which meant that he would fight to hell and back to protect his family and Miller would follow suite. If they had nothing, they had that.

About eleven o'clock they heard a lot of noise out by the lane. Miller had worked out a signal with the headlights for their envoy with Tom and when the vehicle didn't do the exact sequence they knew it was Giorgio's crew. Mike nodded at Miller and they both looked towards the bedroom window. All they could do is offer a silent prayer that the family would come out of it okay.

There were so many things that Mike still wanted to do with his family. He wanted to watch the kids grow up, he wanted to play an active role in their lives, and he wanted to help Brooke get through her issues, to show her that he would leave the Navy for her. He wanted to grow old with Christine, he wanted to help her farm this land, he wanted to sleep in the same bed with her every night, he wanted to show his beautiful, amazing wife off when she made those stupid seeds grow into food, and show her how beautiful he thought she was. He wanted to be there with them. He also wanted to watch Miller grow into the amazing sailor that he was capable of being. They just had to live through the night.

There were two separate S.U.V's, carrying over a dozen men and Lucia. Mike and Miller were horribly outnumbered and Tom and their reinforcements were at least an hour out. It would be a miracle if they survived.

"What's the plan, Sir?"

"Win. That's all I got. I don't care about the seeds. Christine and my kids come out of this okay. They are your priority; get to the back of the house."

"Sir, if I do that, you are here by yourself. I understand what you are saying but…"

"Go."

"Yes, sir"

They split up. Mike knew that Miller had moved all the sprouting plants and original seeds but he wasn't sure where to. He was thinking on his feet which was a good thing. He saw Giorgio and Lucia get out of the first SUV. She was wearing high heels, a skirt that was slit half way up her hip and a low cut top. Giorgio looked bored. They had figured out while they were in the Med that Lucia was more of the brains and they were both controlled by their father. Mike had a small packet of similar looking seeds in his pocket that he would use as a diversion.

"My guess is you want the seeds?"

"Yes, give them over now or we will kill your family. They are your weakness well except for Nostos."

"Mmm, that is where you're wrong. They are my biggest strength. As far as the Nostos is concerned, well, if you hadn't stabbed me, that wouldn't be an issue. Now here is a packet of the seeds. Our botanists have used them up and this is it." He tossed the packet over to Lucia, and could see the outrage on her face.

"Well, that's just too bad. See, a couple of the guys snuck around the back before your sailor went back and they have your oldest daughter. Pretty girl. Your wife and other kids are okay. She volunteered to save them. My guy has already dosed her with the Nostos. She is a mess. You are already aware of what that stuff can do to someone and now your precious little girl is dealing with that. She keeps talking about Lucas crying for you while he was dying. My guys could rape her, could kill her, but I think this is much more effective. This is something that will affect her for the rest of her life and you will have to watch it."

Mike felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He heard the front door open and two large men practically carrying Brooke out onto the porch. She was sobbing and had sunk to her knees. Mike couldn't lower his weapon to help her and so all he could do was listen to her sob and talk about Lucas crying for him.

"You have a choice. You give the seeds up and you can go help her. Or you can let her sob and cry. If you are any kind of a father, you will give them up. She is trapped in her own head and so she will be no help to you and your sailor thinks all is well."

"If I had seeds to give, I would. That packet I just tossed you is all that is left. My wife and I were a bit busy and she hadn't planted them yet. You know, we were just a bit distracted with one another. Hadn't seen her in three years, you can imagine. Sorry I can't help you. As far as me being any type of a father, I am pretty worthless to my kids. So I will stand here all night with this gun pointed at you. Brooke can cry, because like I said, I am pretty worthless to her. "

Lucia and Giorgio looked at each other. They hadn't been prepared for Mike to stand his ground and not go to Brooke. None of their men knew quite what to do either. And Brooke's loud sobs were distracting. Mike was standing with his back to her pointing the gun at Lucia and Giorgio. He couldn't watch her. Listening to her was bad enough.

Miller had called Tom when Mike told him to split off, and he knew there was a back way in to the farm. He had heard the entire conversation and knew that Brooke and Mike were both in the crossfire. He went upstairs and got Christine who was completely overwrought and the two younger kids to come downstairs and go to his bedroom. As upset as Christine was, she could prove a tactical advantage. Miller knew that a mother protecting her child was better than any Navy Seal. Vulture team showed up using the back entrance just as Miller was getting Christine and the kids situated.

Lucia and Giorgio had not planned well at all because as soon they had brought Brooke outside, all of their men were in the front yard. The downfall was that if the team went through and around the house it would put Mike and Brooke directly in the middle. Tom told Miller that if they did that Mike would immediately dive to cover Brooke. It was really the only plan that they had and it was not a good one. Miller was just happy there was someone else besides him calling the shots. Captain Slattery was distracted between holding off Giorgio's crew and listening to Brooke. He wasn't sure how he was even doing it. It was heart wrenching.

The team slowly went through the house, staying low so they wouldn't be seen. A few of them went around the sides of the house. Azima had stayed with Christine and the kids.

Mike had heard some movement in the back of the house and all he could hope for was that it was Miller. It was absolutely the hardest thing he had ever done not going to Brooke. Had he done that, it would have distracted him to the point that Giorgio and Lucia could do whatever they wanted. The only thing he could hope for was that she was so trapped within her hallucination that she wouldn't remember him not helping her. It was a horrible hope but it was all he could do.

The greenhouse had been sat on fire. Mike could only hope that Miller had gotten the original seeds out of there. He heard a shot fired from behind him and saw his crew coming from behind the house and from in the house. He knew Giorgio's people would open fire and in Brooke's state, she wouldn't have the sense to protect herself. As badly as he wanted to help his team, he couldn't lose another child and she took priority. He dove on top of her, his entire body covering her's and the shots were going off everywhere. He felt a bullet go into his shoulder but he honestly didn't feel any pain. As long as it didn't go through him and hit Brooke, he didn't care. She was being remarkably still.

Giorgio's goons had snuck in the back of the house before Miller had gone around back and came upstairs. Brooke volunteered to go with them because she didn't want her mom or siblings hurt and her mom couldn't get a shot off. Her mom and dad would get through losing her; they wouldn't if something happened to Hannah or Adam. She was a mess anyway. The two idiots had wanted her to drink some weird smelling tea that they had with them, and had poured it into one of Adam's cups. They were too distracted and she swapped it out with another cup, problem being was it was milk that had started to sour. She gulped it down before either of them realized it wasn't the tea. They had talked about her having hallucinations and being high and so she just acted the part. Once they got outside and her dad heard her talking about Lucas, it had to hurt. She had to make it sound realistic but her dad had done exactly what she figured he would do. He did move to where he was standing in front of her but he held his position while she sobbed and cried.

Brooke heard the crew coming through the house and knew she couldn't move and give away their position and when the first shot rang out, she curled up into a fetal position and immediately felt someone covering her with their body. She had realized it was her dad when she felt him get shot. He had cried out in pain but didn't move. She just stayed still. She could feel blood dripping and at first she thought her dad had died, but then felt his heart beating and felt him breathing.

Finally the shooting stopped and she felt someone lift her dad off of her. He had passed out but was still breathing. The bullet had hit an artery and there was blood everywhere. Tom helped Brooke up off the ground and was checking her over. Thankfully she was unharmed and told him that she wasn't really high. It had brought a laugh. Giorgio, Lucia and their crew were dead. Tom's team was completely unharmed, except for Mike and he would be okay as soon as they got the artery clamped. Rios and Greene were working on him. Brooke wanted to stay with him and so one of the other crew members went in and told Christine and the kids that Brooke was okay and Mike would be.

They carried Mike inside and Miller took the two younger kids upstairs so they wouldn't be upset by the amount of blood that Mike was losing. Between Rios, Greene and Tom they finally got the bleeding to stop, the bullet had shattered Mike's collarbone and he had lost a tremendous amount of blood. He needed a transfusion. Brooke immediately sat down next to him and insisted that they use her blood. Rios wasn't happy about it, and Brooke had to assure him that she hadn't actually drank the tea, but once the blood was transfused, Mike started doing better. Christine couldn't handle being downstairs and so she went upstairs to try and get the younger kids to sleep. She tried to convince Brooke to go up too but Brooke refused. She sat next to the couch where Mike was laying and held his hand.

Mike slowly came to, his whole body hurt. But all he could think about was Brooke. He knew his team would protect Christine, Hannah and Adam but Brooke had been in the line of fire. His eyes were already welling up with tears when he realized someone was holding his hand. He expected it to be Christine. Whoever it was leaned against the couch and he couldn't really see them. He was thrashing around and Rios came over to stop him. Tom had bent down to shake Brooke awake.

"Brooke, my baby girl? Is she okay? Please tell me she is okay?"

"I'm right here, Daddy. I'm okay."

Brooke was kneeling to where Mike could see her and he immediately tried to pull her close which caused him to cry out in pain. Someone had gone up and got Christine. She knelt next to Brooke and touched Mike's hand. He was trying desperately to hug both of them but Rios had his left arm strapped to his chest due to the collarbone being such a mess. The bullet had gone through the back of his shoulder and struck his collarbone. If had been a through and through it would have hit Brooke and probably killed her. He had noticed the blood on Brooke's shirt and immediately thought that she had been hurt but when she promised him she was fine, he settled back down and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 11

They finally carried Mike upstairs and put him in his and Christine's bed. Brooke went to get cleaned up. She was covered in dirt, smoke and her father's blood. Hannah and Adam had finally settled down in Hannah's bed. Brooke refused to leave her dad after getting cleaned up and finally fell asleep next to him. She had explained to Christine and Tom her reasoning for volunteering to go with the two goons, how she had drank the soured milk instead of the tea, and acted high to keep them distracted until the team showed up. Tom was impressed, Christine was heartbroken because of Brooke thinking because of her issues that either of her parents would be okay if something happened to her. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with it and knew Mike wouldn't be in any shape to for a while. He had literally taken a bullet for Brooke and Christine hoped that would make Brooke realize that Mike adored her despite all the issues. She had made it clear to Brooke that neither of them could lose her.

Miller had been busy getting bodies hauled away and hadn't told anyone where he had stored all the plants. When he finally walked back into the house he noticed the deflated attitude of several of the crew members. Captain Chandler told him that several of the plants were gone as was the original seeds. Miller smiled at him broadly and just started walking around the house. Several of the plants were hidden in plain sight within the house, and he explained that some were in the barn. They were all fine but they would have to get a greenhouse built quickly.

"Doesn't help us with the original seeds. I appreciate what you've done, Miller but we can't replicate those seeds. They're gone and I don't know what we'll do." Tom was getting exasperated.

"But, sir, they aren't gone. I hid 'em. They are in the toy box."

"Miller, they were in the house. I am sure they looked for them."

Miller wasn't sure what else to do other than just prove it. He walked over to the toy box and dug through it, tossing out toy cars and other dinosaurs until he got to the t-rex. He walked back to the kitchen, and grabbed a bowl and opened the bottom of toy up and pulled the cotton balls out. The seeds started pouring into the bowl.

"You put the most important seeds in the world in a toy?"

"With respect, sir, I put them in a place that they weren't likely to look. If they did go through that toy box, it was unlikely that they would check the individual toys. I put the cotton balls in the dinosaur to keep the seeds from making noise. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I guess, not."

Tom rubbed a hand over his face. The reality was, it was a good idea. It had just been a long and frustrating night. Mike was still in pretty rough shape, but he would survive. Tom knew that Mike was going to have a rough time going back to work, and he couldn't blame him. He would hate to see Mike's career come to a close, but he had a good reason.

"No, it was a good idea. You need to be commended for it. Just a very odd place to put them. It worked though. What was the idea with you and Captain Slattery separating? Obviously it helped, but those two still got inside and got ahold of Brooke. I am just curious."

"Captain Slattery wanted me at the rear to protect the house, to keep them from getting the drop on us. We didn't realize that they had used the same back entrance that you all did. Had I realized those two were inside I would have gone in, but then Brooke would have been in the crossfire earlier than when you all got here."

It would be an interesting report. The call was made to President Oliver that the seeds were safe and the plants were sprouting. He asked how the seeds were protected and Tom had to tell him that they had been stored in a toy dinosaur. It had brought a laugh. He did arrange for some sick time for Mike. It would take months for his shoulder to get better, a lot longer than it would take Christine to make the plants grow. He also arranged for Miller to stay on with the Slattery's. Christine would still need to be protected and Mike wouldn't even be able to hold a gun for a while. She would also need help while she was taking care of her husband, even though Brooke seemed to have gone into the nursemaid mode. Miller was happy with his assignment even though several of the guys teased him about it.

Hannah had come downstairs about six and went out to do chores and get breakfast started. Two of the guys escorted her and were shocked that she was actually outworking them. Tom had to get onto them when he realized that Hannah was going to be chopping wood. After some teasing, Miller took over the ax.

Hannah was in her element. She cooked a massive breakfast and none of the crew had ate so well in years. There was biscuits and gravy, sausage, bacon, a breakfast skillet with eggs, the sausage and bacon and ham, potatoes, onions and peppers and cheese, oatmeal, pancakes and French toast, homemade donuts, and apple turnovers. It was all absolutely delicious. They all complimented her and she beamed but all she was worried about was that her dad ate something. Adam had come downstairs and it took several members of the crew to occupy him. He was really worried about his daddy but he loved having so much company.

Tom and Hannah carried up several plates of food on trays for Christine, Mike and Brooke. Mike had woke up and greeted them with a bright smile. Christine and Brooke were both fussing over him and now he had Hannah trying to overfeed him. There was no way that he could eat that much but he also refused to tell Hannah that. She had done it all in love and he knew it. He had given her a kiss and as much of a hug as he could. Tom had told both Mike and Christine about Miller's rather unorthodox plan and the fact that it worked. They were both thrilled that he would be staying on with them. The two girls had gone downstairs so Brooke could eat and help clean things up. Tom had filled Mike in on how Brooke had tricked them all into thinking she was actually high and Christine told him about her volunteering to go downstairs with the two goons because of thinking because of her issues, losing her wouldn't affect either of her parents. Christine had talked to her at length about it but it was more important that Mike speak with her. Mike had clued them onto what she had been saying about Lucas, and Christine told him that she hadn't been acting that part out. Mike had pretty well shut down after that and they both agreed that Brooke and Mike needed some privacy and went downstairs to get her.

Brooke was playing with Adam and Christine had gestured at her to follow them onto the porch. Azima had sit down next to Adam to play while Brooke was outside.

"Brooke, you need to go up and talk to your dad. He knows now that you were saying about Lucas while you pretended to be high was not an act. He has pretty well shut down. I know you didn't want to tell him yet but he needs to know. You didn't do anything wrong in what you did but this will help him as much as it does you. He is strong enough to handle it. He loves you a lot. If he wouldn't have been affected by losing you, he wouldn't have thrown himself over you in the middle of a firefight and taken a bullet for you."

Brooke nodded and both Christine and Tom gave her a hug. They knew it would be hard for her but she needed to have that talk with Mike. She went inside and upstairs, Tom went to supervise the building of the new greenhouse and Christine went to help Hannah with lunch.

Brooke was really scared, not of her dad, but of his reaction. Because he was hurt, she couldn't really even hug him. On the way to her mom and dad's bedroom she stopped in her own, and grabbed a picture from before the Red Flu. It was of her and her dad before a father daughter dance at her school. She remembered her dad grumbling about having to wear a suit and tie but telling her how beautiful she looked. It had been a fun night even if Brooke had to stand on her dad's shoes while they were dancing. They had gone out for ice cream afterwards and it had been one of her favorite memories. She stuck it in her shirt pocket and headed for her dad's room. The door was open and she knocked on the door frame. Her dad was kind of staring into space and just nodded at her. Brooke could have sat on the chair next to the bed but decided to sit on the bed next to her dad. She needed to be close to him.

"So it's true? What you said about Lucas crying for me? I thought you said that he imagined me being there and wasn't in any pain. You lied to me? How could you?"

Brooke tried to put her hand over Mike's good one but he pulled away from her. She hadn't lied. At the end, Lucas imagined their dad being there but before when he was still semi-conscious, he did cry for their dad. Brooke could tell Mike was getting very agitated and was really angry with her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but it still bothered her. And she also knew that it would really hurt him.

"No, Daddy, I didn't lie. At the end he thought you were there and it helped him. Before that, before they started giving him pain meds, he cried for you. I am not going to lie to you and tell that it was easy to hear. I didn't want him to be alone and I wasn't showing any signs of getting sick. The doctor said I was immune. Mom and Hannah couldn't be there so I insisted. It would have been better for everyone if I had been the one to get sick and not Lucas. And I am sorry if that is what you think right now. That is also why I went downstairs with those two guys. It wouldn't matter to you if something happened to me. You have Mom and Hannah and Adam and don't need me. I just cause you problems. But I want you to remember this night, the night that we went to the father daughter dance at school and then went for ice cream after. It was so much fun. I just wish that bullet had hit me instead of you."

Brooke had thrown the picture on Mike's lap and got up. The tears were pouring down her face and Mike hadn't said a word. It hurt. She thought that her dad was changing, that he was willing to leave the Navy, that he would help her, but she was wrong.

Mike was completely taken aback by Brooke's speech. He could see the pain on her face and looked down at the picture. It had been an amazing night and he had a copy of the picture back at his office. She was almost to the door and he knew he had to fix what he had messed up. He was weak and shouldn't be standing but jumped out of the bed and yelled, "Stop!" It was not one of his wiser moments because he didn't even make it to the end of the bed before he sunk to the floor. Brooke had turned around and looked at him in complete horror but ran back to him and sat down next to him leaning against the bed.

Neither of them talked, they both just cried. Brooke had sat down on his bad side so Mike couldn't even pull her in for a hug or hold her hand. He was hungry, in pain, but what was worst was how badly his heart was hurting. He couldn't bring Lucas back and he couldn't help the fact that his son had cried for him. But he could help Brooke and make sure he was there when she hurt and to prevent the hurts when he could, and when Hannah and Adam hurt he could help them.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 12

Mike had to get off the floor. He just wasn't sure how. Brooke was still in sitting next to him but was staring into space, lost in her own thoughts. They had both stopped crying but hadn't said a word. He reached with his good hand and patted her knee before trying to stand up. It had apparently broken her train of thought and she jumped up. Mike half expected her to leave but instead she grabbed his good elbow and pulled him up to his feet. She still hadn't said a word and wouldn't look at him in the eye. He could see the pain written all over her face. Despite being in so much pain, she was still helping him. With his good hand, he touched her cheek and lifted her face up.

"Let me help you get settled. I'll go down and have Mom or Hannah bring you some lunch up."

"No, ma'am. You can help me get settled, but you are staying up here and we are settling this. No arguments."

Brooke helped him get back into bed and put the picture that Mike had laid on the bed when he stood up on the nightstand. She started to sit on the chair but he pulled her onto the bed next to him. She didn't know what else to say. It had all hurt so badly. Her mom walked in with a tray of sandwiches and fruit slices just then. She kissed Brooke on the top of the head and then kissed Mike on the cheek, and then left.

"One of us has to start talking at some point and I am done."

Mike had to let out a laugh. Brooke was stubborn and so was he. But she was right; the ball was in his court. He pushed the food tray away and grabbed her hand. He had no idea what to say.

"Brooke, I don't have a magic fix for this. I wish I did. I worded it wrong when you came in here. I knew when we talked yesterday that there was more to the story where Lucas was concerned but it helped to know that he thought I was there. Then to find out that he had cried for me, that hurt. I can understand why you didn't tell me though. It was to protect me, and I appreciate that. But don't do it again. You can hurt someone more with a lie, even a lie of omission, than you can by just telling them the truth. I know and understand that you didn't think I was prepared to hear it and maybe you weren't really prepared to tell it. But it has balled up and exploded now and I am afraid it has done unrepairable damage between you and I. That having been said, I do appreciate you trying to protect me. But you need to remember, I am the dad. It is my job to protect you not the other way around. I am not saying this to scold you, it just can't happen ever again. As far as me not needing you, that I wouldn't be affected if you had died either from the virus or last night…well that is just a load of crap. It is heartbreaking that you would even think that. I would have not thrown myself on top of you in the middle of all that gunfire. I could have easily left you lying there and joined in. Would have probably avoided getting shot that way. I don't regret doing that though. You have either been blessed or cursed with my stubbornness. Jury is still out on that. My point is, I love you. I would have been just as destroyed if you had died from that damn virus as what I am because of Lucas dying. And if you had died last night, it would have been worse because I brought those people here and failed to protect you. When they carried you out and you were acting like that, it was the hardest thing I ever did, turning my back on you. Listening to you, not reacting. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I thought they had drugged you and I know a little bit about what that drug is like. I couldn't hold you or comfort you and it was agonizing and then not to mention what you were saying hurt really badly. All that having been said, I have four things to say. Number one is I love you, I always have and I always will, Secondly, what you did last night between drinking soured milk instead of that tea, and acting so convincingly makes me immensely proud of you. I've always been proud of you, but wow, honey, that was amazing. Not to mention, Doc Rios told me it was you that insisted that you give me the transfusion that saved my life. You have no idea what that means to me. You have been here every step of the way since and I appreciate that. Thirdly, I want a do-over. If it means me leaving the Navy, then I will put in my papers tonight. I love you kids and your mom and I don't want to spend another day or night away from you guys. I have spent the last three years worrying about, grieving for, and looking for you all. Coming to this farm was a last ditch effort before I finally gave in and admitted that you all may not have survived. Instead, I found you all. And aside from the days that you kids were born and your mom and I married, it was the greatest day of my life. Despite all the pain and hurt between you and I, knowing that you were healthy and alive, even if you hated me, made me happy. Not that I liked the idea of you hating me. I hate what you went through, watching Lucas dying, but I am comforted knowing that you were there. You need to hang onto that, that you could comfort him during his final hours. It was not something your mom or Hannah could do. If I had been home, I might not have been able to. But you could and even though him crying will stay with you for the rest of your life, and I hate that, the takeaway is that you comforted him. Not him thinking I was there, it was you being there. And that means the world to me. You made his passing a little easier."

"You said there were four things?" Mike had paused for a minute and Brooke was curious. After such a long spiel it was odd that he would suddenly stop. She was surprisingly not crying, but he had teared up a couple times.

"Yea, just had to pause for a minute. Fourth is, I really, really want a hug now."

Brooke knew a hug would be difficult at best but she would do what she could, she just didn't want to hurt her dad. It was probably the most awkward hug she had ever given. His arm was bound against his chest and she didn't want to hug him around the neck for fear that she would hurt him. She ended up just putting her arms around his torso and putting her head on his good shoulder with that arm around her. She just had one thing to say.

"Can I say one thing?"

"Sure."

"I really, really, really…love you!"

She had looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Before the virus, anytime she and Mike were saying bye or either time one of them signed off on an email they would say, "I really, really, really…love you." They didn't pull apart and before either of them realized they had both fell asleep. She still had her arms around his torso and had turned to where she was facing him and he had his chin resting on the top of her head and his good arm around her.

Christine had peeked into the room to check on them. She had heard both of their voices raised a couple times, but hoped that they had worked through everything. She didn't like that they hadn't ate the sandwiches and Mike had gone to sleep before taking any pain medication but it was still a beautiful scene. She pulled a blanket out of the closet and put it over the two of them, kissing them both before she left with the food tray. Adam had been a bit upset that he couldn't take his nap in with Mike but Christine finally told him that there would be plenty of opportunities to do that and that Brooke needed some time with Daddy. The two year old seemed to understand that.

Mike had a very high threshold for pain but he woke up in almost agony. Brooke was still sleeping on his shoulder and he didn't want to disturb her. A blanket was tucked around both of them, telling him someone; probably Christine had checked on them. Brooke finally roused and looked up at him, registering immediately that he was in pain. She jumped out of bed and headed out of the room to get her mom or Doc Rios. She had just hollered from the top of the stairs and went back in not wanting to leave her dad. She had sat back down next to him and was holding his hand when Christine, Tom and Doc Rios came in. Brooke didn't want to but she left her dad's side so Rios could check his vitals and give him some pain medication. Tom was helping to reposition Mike and Christine had pulled Brooke into a huge hug.

"You and your dad get things talked out?"

"I think so. I think we are in a little better place. It just took a lot of hurt to get us there."

"I love you, sissy. So does your dad. I hurt your dad really badly when he called and I told him about Lucas, and he has still forgiven me, and we are both doing better. Sometimes the ones that we love the most, we hurt the worst. But the important thing is that we still continue to love them and they can love us back. I think that is where you and your dad are. Now, right don't you go give him a kiss and then go downstairs and get something to eat? I doubt he will want anything, he'll probably be going to sleep before too long, and I would kind of like to spend some time with him before he does, okay?"

"Okay, I love you too."

They pulled apart and Brooke gave Mike a kiss and left after exchanging "I love you's." Tom and Rios also left once Mike was settled, leaving Mike and Christine alone. She had gotten on the bed with him and gave him a kiss. He was pretty woozy and was fading pretty fast.

"You doing better, since you and Brooke talked? It was getting pretty loud up here. She and you are both a little too much alike."

"Yeah, I might have gotten a bit sterner than necessary with her but I think I got through. It really hurt when I found out that Lucas had cried for me. I can't change it now though. But I can fix it with Brooke and be a better dad to her, Hannah and Adam. They deserve that and I think Lucas would want me to do that. It might mean me leaving the Navy and becoming a cop again. We could get by financially but I would need something to keep my head busy, not saying you all wouldn't. I want to be home with you all. I can't deploy again. All that being said, it would only be if you wanted me here?"

Christine could only nod at him. She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep and long kiss. It could have gotten a little heated but he was still in intense pain and Adam had run in. Brooke had come in after him, knowing that their mom wanted some time with their dad but neither of them cared that much. Christine picked Adam up and put him on the bed next to Mike, in hopes that the little boy would settle down for his long overdue nap. Brooke had bent down and gave Mike another kiss and left. It was good to her being so openly affectionate where Mike was concerned.

"I luf you, Daddy. I sorry you have an ouchie. Can I tiss it and make it better?"

"I love you too, buddy and it's okay. If you want to give me a kiss on the cheek that might help and then try to get to sleep."

Adam reached up and gave Mike a big kiss on the cheek and settled on Mike's good shoulder. He was sound asleep within just a couple minutes. Christine put the blanket over the top of the two of them and gave Mike another kiss. Before she left, he told her when he woke up; he wanted to spend a little time with Hannah. He didn't want her to feel neglected. Hannah loved having so many people around, cooking massive meals but her only concern was that her dad was eating. She had been really disappointed when Christine had brought the untouched lunch tray down. One of the ways that Hannah showed people that she loved and cared about them was to feed them and if they didn't eat, she thought she had failed. Mike didn't want that.

After Christine left, Mike concentrated on the little boy sleeping on his chest. A few days before he didn't even know that he existed, but he had fallen in love with him quickly. He still had the puffy baby cheeks that all of their kids had had. Initially he had thought Adam looked so much like Lucas, but he actually was a blend of both he and Christine. Her eyes and lashes, his facial structure, and the light brown hair all their kids shared. He had fallen asleep much the same way that Brooke had, facing him, looking up towards him. Mike cradled him with his one good arm and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 13

Adam woke Mike up by giving him kisses. He started tickling him as best as he could, returning the kisses and blowing raspberries on Adam's cheek. The little boy was such a joy to be around, always laughing and smiling, so affectionate. It helped Mike. Adam finally jumped off the bed and said he would go get his mommy.

Christine came in and helped him get resituated. Hannah was working on supper and Mike asked to spend a little time with her. She had been pretty disappointed when Christine had brought the untouched lunch tray down, and Christine said she was almost in tears. Hannah showed people how much she cared about them by cooking for them, and so she took it to heart when they didn't eat.

Mike had already decided things were going to drastically change for Hannah. She deserved to be a kid and part of that was him helping with the cooking and childcare. He was going to be benched for months, even if he went back to the Navy and his twelve year old deserved a break. She would never complain or ask for help, and he knew she did what she did out of love, but she deserved a childhood too. He and Christine talked about it and she agreed. She would have Hannah bring his supper up and eat with him.

Christine went downstairs and quietly explained to Hannah that she would be eating supper with her dad that night. Hannah's big concern was who was going to serve everyone supper and clean up the kitchen afterwards. Christine gently told her that they could serve themselves and would help cleaning up. She could tell Hannah was worried about something.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Well, Daddy and Brooke didn't eat any lunch and I heard them up there yelling at each other. She says they are okay now, but I don't want him to yell at me. I really love him being here, I just wish he hadn't got hurt. I can't think of any other reason why he would want to talk to me. Is he mad that I didn't go downstairs with those guys or didn't help when he got shot? Or did I cook something wrong?"

Christine pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Hannah was overly sensitive especially where her beloved dad was concerned. Mike had never done anything to cause it; it was just how Hannah was wired. Hannah would finish up supper and go upstairs. Christine had slipped upstairs to give Mike a head's up of what Hannah's concerns were. She knew he just wanted to spend time with her, but Hannah was misconstruing it.

Hannah was really worried about this conversation that her dad wanted to have. She didn't think she had done anything wrong and he acted okay at breakfast, giving her a hug and kiss. She had tried to help as much as possible since they had so much company. She fixed a huge supper, with some of her dad's favorite things hoping it would ease whatever he had to say. Tom helped her carry the food tray up the stairs and gave it back to her just before they got to the bedroom door.

Hannah walked in the room and was immediately worried because her dad wasn't in the bed. She sat the tray down and noticed that the bathroom door was closed and she could hear water running. It worried her because she knew he wasn't that steady on his feet but also wasn't going to disturb him. She finally hollered out that she was there with supper and he told her he'd be there in a second. She stood at the bedroom window looking outside at all the activity. They were rebuilding the greenhouse and cleaning the yard up.

Mike had specifically gone into the bathroom when he expected Hannah to come in, because he wanted to gauge what she did. If she left the food and went back downstairs, he wasn't quite sure how to react. But she had stayed in the room, but was definitely nervous. So he walked over and wrapped his one good arm around her and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her relax a little and so he guided her towards the bed. She helped him settle and moved the tray over his lap. She was sucking on her bottom lip, the same way Christine did when she was nervous.

"Sweet pea, I am not mad at you at all. I simply wanted to spend time with you. Not to yell at you. I shouldn't have yelled at Brooke, just poor parenting on my part. Your mom told me that you were wondering about if you had gone downstairs with those guys instead of Brooke. My reaction would have been the same. I would have thrown myself over you too. As far as helping me, you did. You helped your mom with Adam; you helped my crew by feeding them and making them feel at home. That means as much to me. Brooke and I didn't eat lunch because we fell asleep before we could. Nothing more and nothing less. Neither of us meant it as a personal slight. Everything that you've fixed has been absolutely delicious. And I can feel the love that you put into every single dish. All that being said, it's going to take me some time, but when I get back on my feet, I will start doing some of the cooking and taking care of Adam. I want you to concentrate on your schoolwork and just be a kid. The reason why I am doing this is because I am afraid if I don't, you will wind up resenting your mom and I. It's not fair that I sit back and watch while you are working your tail off. I appreciate everything that you've done, since I got here, and before. Your mom has depended on you, even more so than Brooke. You are an amazing young girl, and your mom and I are both so proud of you. I love you so, so much. Just please bear in mind, this is not a personal slight, but a gift of love. You may not see it that right now, but you will eventually."

Hannah had been looking down most of the time that he was talking to her and he couldn't get a read on her. Thankfully there were no tears. She finally leaned forward and hugged him. All he could do was wrap his arm around her and give her a kiss on the top of the head.

"I have kinda wanted some time to work on my school stuff for a while but I didn't want to ask Mom because she had been so stressed out, then you got here, and I didn't want to ask because of all of Brooke's issues. I guess I wanted to be the one that didn't cause any problems. You are still trying to figure out stuff with Adam too. It didn't seem right to say anything, and I didn't want you to think I hadn't been helping. I still want to help until you get back up on your feet and will still pitch in afterwards if that is okay? I really like to cook and help with Adam. I was afraid when I come up here, you were going to tell me I had done something wrong…I guess not. I love you too."

Mike pulled her into a hug and before he even realized it, Hannah had fallen asleep on his chest. He couldn't figure out why the kids kept doing that, falling asleep on the right side of his chest but he would not take it for granted, no matter how awkward it got. The only thing that he wished was that he could wrap his left arm around her too and he could hold Lucas like this just one more time.

Christine came up to check on them and found Mike staring off into space, with tears rolling down his face. Hannah was sound asleep, with her head lying on his chest. Mike had always held the kids like that. On his right side, with their heads on his chest and faces pointed towards him. He had started doing it when Brooke was a baby, and it just continued from there. When she had Adam, not knowing if Mike was dead or alive, or that he'd find them, she hated that he would not know what it was like to be held like that by his daddy. Adam had already been held like that numerous times in the past few days by Mike and Christine knew Mike would do it hundreds more times in the future.

"Thinking about Lucas?"

"Yeah, I thought I was done crying after yesterday. Apparently not."

"Mmm. Well I don't think either of us will ever be done crying. Birthdays, Christmas. His weird obsession with Thanksgiving. All that will remind us of him. But it will be good reminders that we need. I still cry. But you've not had a chance to really grieve. It doesn't happen in a day, a week or a month. It's hard. There is no getting through it, because it will stay with you forever. But you will get used to it. There will come a day that you just push past the sad stuff, wishing it was Lucas you were holding, and remembering all the times that you did hold him and all the times you'll get to hold Brooke, Hannah and Adam. I guarantee you will never pass an opportunity up, to make a memory with one of them, to rock them to sleep, hold them like this. No matter how old they get. And every time, a small part of your brain will wish you could just have one more time with Lucas but you will also be thankful that you have that chance with them."

"You seem so strong. I haven't seen you really cry."

"I've cried. I cried last night when they pulled Brooke away from me. I cried when they carried you inside and I saw all that blood. I was terrified I was going to lose you again. I cried when I heard you and Brooke yelling at each other. I cried when Hannah told me what her concerns were before she come upstairs. Babe, I've cried. A ton of times. And a ton of times for Lucas. And I am sure that there will be times that I cry again, with you. We both know I can't stand to watch someone cry without joining in. My point is, you need to cry and not feel guilty about it. It doesn't make you any less of a man, any less of a husband and father, or even a sailor. Those guys out there won't mind seeing it. I know there is this whole song and dance about being tough, holding your emotions in, and blah, blah, blah. They will respect you all the more, if you take a moment. The kids need to see you do it too. We all love you."

"I love you guys too. I'm sorry I didn't send Miller around sooner. He would have prevented Brooke from being put in the crossfire. And I definitely shouldn't have yelled at her. "

"Could have gotten Miller killed too. I kind of like him. He is a good kid. I would have felt horribly if something had happened to him. As far as yelling at Brooke, you and her have a weird dynamic and you always have. But at the base of that, is the fact that you're crazy about her and she adores her daddy. Your mom told me once that a parent has the most trouble with the child that is the most like them. And Brooke is just like you. Stubborn, bad temper, impulsive, emotionally distant…"

"Jeez, Chris."

"Loving, loyal, sweet-natured, smart…"

"Nope, babe, that's you."

"Beg to differ. This is the kid that choose to drink soured milk rather than get high? Pretty sure you would do something like that."

"I'm glad she choose the sour milk. The tea they had is a pretty bad trip. I'll explain my experience at some point but I definitely wouldn't want her to deal with that."

Hannah woke then and was immediately concerned about the state of the kitchen, and if the crew had the pillows and blankets they needed. It was pretty laughable. Hannah just couldn't help herself. Christine promised her that "her kitchen" was just fine and the crew was settled for the night. After giving both her parents hugs and kisses, she headed to her own bedroom. Christine brought Adam in to give Mike a hug and kiss and then headed him to bed. Brooke just stuck her head in and wished them both a good night and blew them a kiss.

Christine helped get Mike settled for bed and snuggled in next to him. He fell asleep pretty much immediately, worn out from blood loss, surgery, a near fatal wound, and some very emotionally charged moments. Christine had barely slept in over forty eight hours, but she was worried. The seeds were steadily growing, and the seeds that she had planted with the original seeds were taking off, but there was not guarantee that they would be edible. She had never felt so overwhelmed. But worse than knowing that the entire world was depending on her, was the fear that if she was not successful, Mike might not have a reason to stay with her. She knew that he would never abandon his children, but he needed a wife that he could be proud of, not ashamed of. She snuggled that much closer to him, thankful for his body heat. She just had to pray that the seeds become something so delicious. For the sake of her marriage and family. In his sleep, he wrapped his good arm around her and nuzzled her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 14

Christine tended to sleep talk. Mike had always figured out what his anniversary, Christmas, Father's Day, and birthday gifts were that way. It was endearing. Mike woke up at some point and felt Christine's body up against his, with her head on his shoulder. But she was thrashing around a bit and he could tell she was mid-dream.

 _"Mike, I love you and the kids need you here. I am sorry those stupid vegetables aren't edible. I tried. Is that a good enough reason to walk out on our marriage? I know I've changed and you don't find me sexy anymore, but I can change back if you want me to. Please don't leave…"_

She had stopped thrashing around but had pushed away from him. Almost like she was trying to distance herself from him to protect herself. It was sad. He pulled her back to him and gently kissed her on the cheek. He would never leave her, especially because of a stupid plant. He was just going to have to show her. He just needed help. Help from Tom, Miller a female crew member, and potentially Hannah.

He began putting a plan in place. A romantic dinner with help from Hannah. Miller would take care of the animals and garden. Tom would be of assistance for Adam. Sasha was coming in the next day and he would call her with Christine's sizes and have her find a beautiful dress and bring his suit and tie. He didn't care what Christine wore, but he wanted her to feel better. He would see if she would help Christine with her hair and makeup, or maybe Brooke would help out there. The gazebo that her uncle had built for their wedding needed some repairs but it would suit for the dinner. He just hoped that Christine didn't take it that he was trying to make her look better. He wouldn't care if she wore a feed bag.

Christine finally woke up and started to get up but Mike was feeling particularly…loving, which was an interesting feat given his arm. Her nightgown was still on, but had been pushed up and she had carefully straddled him. After plenty of kissing and touching, she finally had to get up and do chores. Miller would help her but she didn't want him to feel that he was being used. Mike just wanted her to stay in bed and finish what had been started. It had made her feel better, but she was still doubting things if she wasn't successful.

After Christine went outside with an armed escort to start her day, Mike asked Rios to send Tom in and to bring the sat phone so he could call Sasha. Rios looked at him a bit strangely but went along with it. Hannah had brought in his breakfast and he had her sit down next to him.

"Ok, so I know I told you just yesterday that I was going to take over the cooking, but I need some help. I want to have a really nice dinner for your mom. Just her and me. Kind of romantic. I don't know what type of food you have down there, so I will let you pick a menu and cook it. It can be as much of a surprise for me as it is for her. But please cook with her in mind. What she likes. She loves chocolate and if I can get some sourced, maybe some kind of dessert with chocolate? In any case anything you make will be delicious. I don't know exactly when yet. I am going to have Sasha find her a dress, see if Brooke will do her hair and makeup. See if Uncle Tom will help get the gazebo that we got married in, up to par. You can recruit whatever help you need, but it has to be a secret. Please?"

Hannah jumped on the bed next to Mike and gave him a huge hug. She was thrilled to get to do something for the both of them and her enthusiasm was infectious. Mike had to laugh at her. He would figure out the date and would let her know. She helped him figure out her mom's dress and shoe size so he could call Sasha. She would also hustle Tom, Brooke and Miller to come talk to him. Since he was pretty well flat on his back, he couldn't do much other than order everyone around.

Tom came up first with the sat phone. When Mike explained to him what he wanted to do for Christine, he immediately said he would help. He would oversee the repairs on the gazebo and would keep Christine away from it, especially the day of the dinner. They called Sasha together and she immediately agreed to go to Mike's apartment and get him the suit and tie, but also some other clothes. She and Kara would go and find a dress, shoes and even underclothes. Mike had assured her that wasn't necessary, but Sasha told him that the outfit wouldn't be complete without them and he had better appreciate what they picked out. Tom was hollering about having way too much information, but they are were all thrilled to help out. Sasha was also going to bring some special dinnerware, linens and candles.

Tom had sent Miller up because Mike had wanted to privately thank him for all that he had done. The young sailor was earning several commendations for everything that had happened. He still hated that they had gotten a hold of Brooke but knew Mike and Christine didn't blame him for that. Mike told him what he was planning and Miller came up with a whole different idea. There was an old cabin not too far from the gazebo. Miller decided to quietly clean that place up and make it up for Mike and Christine to "use" that night. It had electricity, just needed to be cleaned up and have a bed and a couple chairs moved in. He told Tom about his plan and Tom told him that all they would really need was a bed, which caused the young man to blush. He called Sasha about the plan and she agreed to get bedding. She had also spoke with the President and he gave up some of his private stash of chocolate, including some baking cocoa for Hannah to use. Sasha was also sourcing make up for Brooke.

Except for the cabin being fixed up, Tom kept Mike completely up to date on the plans. It had all come off quickly. Sasha would be there later that day with the clothes, and everything else. Brooke was also thrilled to be able to help. She would look out for Adam after she got her mom all fixed up. Everything would take place the next day. Tom would have his hands full, keeping Christine away from the kitchen, gazebo and cabin, overseeing the repairs, and moving of Mike and Christine's bed to the cabin. Rios had caught wind of the plans, and begged Mike not to pull any stitches or strain himself without letting on about the cabin; Tom overheard and of course had to throw his two cents in.

"Doc, I think he definitely is planning on straining himself, but I am sure Christine won't let him pull those stitches. Question, Mike, do I need to source condoms too? And do you need me to stick around longer than Sunday to take care of the kids…remember your fifteenth anniversary trip? Doc, Darien and I volunteered to watch the kids thinking it was just going to be an overnight trip, three days later and a huge room service bill, they came back home. Kids were upset because Mom and Daddy hadn't bought any gifts, and they wouldn't explain why!"

Mike threw a pillow at Tom but the whole speech had brought a lot of laughs. It was a fun memory. Rios was a bit embarrassed by it but didn't say anything. Sasha came in during the later afternoon with the dress, shoes and lingerie along with all the many other items that she had gotten. The clothes were all stored in Brooke's room and thankfully she choose not to say anything about the lingerie.

The hardest part was Christine not finding out what they were doing. Sasha had decided to get her off the property completely and take her into town the next day. Mike was a little nervous about Christine leaving the property but knew it was the best way for everything to get done. She had made an appointment at a local salon to get Christine's hair trimmed up and dyed. Christine had made a remark that she needed to get it done anyway and it was the perfect opportunity.

Hannah had come up with a perfect menu and was thrilled to have cocoa to work with. She had come up with a chocolate lava dessert that would use some of the strawberries that they had canned. Everything else she was keeping to herself. President Oliver had also sent a bottle of wine and a bottle of whiskey, keeping both Mike and Christine in mind.

Mike decided that he need to somehow reassure Christine that the outfit, shoes, hair and makeup wasn't because he didn't feel that she was beautiful enough and the only way he knew was to write her a letter.

" _Christine,_

 _I know that you think that I don't like how you look now. Truth is, I don't think you've ever looked better. I know getting you a dress, shoes, underclothes, and having your hair and makeup done is communicating exactly that, but I am just as happy when you wear your boots, jeans and flannel shirt._

 _I will never leave you. Not because of some stupid seed, not for any reason. You are amazing. You have always been amazing, long before we brought those seeds to you._

 _I wish I could show you exactly how much I love you, how amazing I think you are, how beautiful you are but every time I start to, we end up with a kid in bed with us. I love our kids, but a night alone with you would really be amazing. Not that that is the most important part of our relationship._

 _I want to enjoy this dinner with you. It has been interesting planning it, but it was all done in love. Like I've said, I don't need you in fancy clothes with your hair and makeup done, or fancy lingerie. Your jeans and flannel shirts are perfect, other than those nightgowns…I really like them. Course nothing at all is great too._

 _Just remember, I will never leave you. Not for seeds, not for anything._

 _All my love,_

 _Mike"_

Mike was excited for the next day. It was going to be nice to have some with his wife. His kids would be well taken care of, they would still be on the property if anything happened, and it was only for a couple hours.

Christine had begun to wonder if something was going on but choose not to say anything. She would feel better with getting her hair done the next day. She had always been frugal and it had become more of necessity since the Red Flu had hit and she didn't have Mike's income. She had been a teacher when Mike and she first got married, another one of her choices that her dad didn't approve of. When Hannah was still small she had become a stay at home mom. Mike had been in the Navy then, and while housing was provided, they still had to be careful without her income. She hadn't had her hair done in ages.

That night, when she got into bed next to Mike, she could tell he was hiding something, and Brooke hadn't let her into her bedroom to give her a kiss goodnight. Hannah had asked her how she preferred asparagus to be cooked. Miller and Tom were definitely up to something too. She just choose not to ask. Mike pulled her as close as he could and it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 15

Sasha, Azima and Christine went to get her hair done the next morning. Before it was all said and done, Christine had about three inches cut off her hair, and had the gray dyed out. It was now the same light brown as the kid's had, only with some blonde and red highlights. It was beautiful.

Sasha had managed to obtain some red roses that would be split between the gazebo and the cabin. Of course getting them back to the farm without Christine knowing was interesting. Christine had looked at them suspiciously several times but seemed to just let it go. They prolonged the day as long as they possibly could but finally headed back to the farm.

Mike had made it downstairs before Christine came in and immediately marveled over her hair. Wanting to give Hannah the chance to do the cooking she needed and still having a couple hours before he needed to tell her what was going to happen, he came up with the ingenious plan of them both laying down with Adam to get him to take a nap. His hope was that Christine would fall asleep too.

He quietly told Brooke what the plan was. She would wake them up at four and take Adam downstairs. Christine was a little agitated at the sound of a midday nap. Not for Mike or Adam but she never slept like that. It confirmed that there was something going on but she just choose to go with it. A nap next to her husband and two year old certainly wouldn't be the worst way to spend an afternoon. Adam curled up on Mike's right side and she laid down next to him and it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

While their parents were upstairs with Adam, Hannah was working on the meal which as Master Chief had so nicely said was "chef quality," Brooke helped get the gazebo set up. There were twinkly Christmas lights hung on the gazebo, the small table had a white tablecloth with beautiful dishes already sit up. Candles would be lit just before and there were red roses on the serving table. Brooke went as far as putting rose petals on the floor of the gazebo. She also set up her iPod on the speaker with some music she knew her parent's would like. Hannah had managed to come up with stuffed chicken breast. The stuffing was a cheese sauce, with onions, peppers and bacon. She had also made roasted potatoes, and spaghetti squash. There was a huge salad with a garlic bread to start with and then the main course, followed by dessert. The chocolate lava dessert had a chocolate ganache inside it, and powdered sugar on the outside, with the strawberries on top. It had made everybody's mouth water. Sasha had put the wine on to chill.

Brooke went in and gently woke Mike up, and whispered in his ear, "It's ready," and gave him a kiss on the temple. She and Hannah had already decided that the night was as much for their dad as it was for their mom and wanted to make it special for him too. They knew about the plans for the cabin and while they didn't want all the details concerning what would happen in there, they knew that their parents barely had any one-on-one time and needed it desperately.

Somehow they had come up with a queen sized bed, pillows, and a small apartment sized refrigerator that they packed with sandwich stuff and the whiskey that President Oliver sent, along with bottled water. On the table was another vase of roses and there were candles placed all over. It was rustic but very romantic. Miller had been on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors all day. He had put a lot of elbow grease into it looking nice and Sasha had helped with the decorating. A couple of the guys had ribbed him pretty hard about fixing up the cabin, and Miller wasn't sure why he wanted to help them so much. Captain Slattery had done a lot for him, and had become sort of a father figure, more so even then Captain Chandler. It was the least he could do.

Mike got Adam to wake up by gently tickling him. He wanted to leave Christine sleeping for as long as possible. When the little boy finally woke up, Mike took him into the girl's bathroom and explained to him that he and Christine would be close by but Brooke and Hannah would be putting him to bed that night. The little boy seemed excited and Mike helped him downstairs. He wanted to check over everything before waking Christine up.

Hannah was hard at work in the kitchen and swatted him away when he tried to help her. He finally just kissed her on the top of the head and thanked her. She had a special dinner for Adam so he didn't feel out of place and sat him down to eat it. Brooke was at the gazebo and also would not accept any help. It looked amazing. Wolf was helping her hang up some lights around the lattice work on the gazebo. It all looked absolutely amazing.

He noticed a lot of activity down the hill towards the cabin. It had been Christine's grandparents. They had died years before he met Christine but her Uncle Adam had the cabin outfitted for them for their wedding night. They couldn't afford a honeymoon and it was a very kind gesture from her Uncle and his housekeeper, Rosemary. As most wedding nights went, it was amazing. There were a lot of happy memories in that little cabin. It made him curious as to what was going on so he carefully made his way down there and was stunned when he walked in the door; Miller was on his hands and knees cleaning the floors. There was a bed set up with linens very similar to what there had been on their wedding night, candles, and flowers. It was amazing.

"Miller, what exactly is all this?"

"Ah, sir…Um, well…I decided that you and Mrs. Slattery needed a kid free night to do…whatever. I know you can go back up to the house after dinner but I…well…I think you both deserve this. It's by no means a five star hotel but it's kind of nice, I guess. You all deserve that, but I couldn't really afford that, so this will have to do. Plus, I didn't think that you would want to be too far from your kids. I will help watch them of course. I really respect you, and you've done a lot for me, since Takehaya's camp. I would have probably been booted out of the Navy because of my issues, but you stopped that from happening. This is all just a small token of my appreciation, sir…sorry if it's too personal. And of course I had some help from Sasha."

"Wow, Miller. You have no idea how much I appreciate this. We will definitely take advantage of it. What you probably didn't know, and maybe it's too much information, but Christine's uncle had this cabin set up for us, on our wedding night. Pretty similar to how you have it too. We were married in that gazebo. Her parents didn't like me and wouldn't give me their blessing, but her Uncle Adam was an amazing person. He gave Christine away, payed for our wedding, and had this cabin ready for us because we couldn't afford a honeymoon and wouldn't accept money for that. So no, this isn't a five star hotel, but she and I have never needed that. She will appreciate this, and I know that I do. As far as the help that I've given you since Takehaya, any commanding officer worth their salt would have done the same thing. You don't let a good sailor go and you don't let them suffer. I've had that help a couple different times in my career, especially since Sardinia, getting stabbed, and dosed with Nostos. Probably the thing that has pulled me through that, was knowing that there were young sailors like you watching me, watching my actions. I didn't want to fail you all. So thank you for that."

After shaking hands, Mike carefully headed back up the hill and into the house. Christine was still sleeping so he went upstairs to grab the dress and accessories out of Brooke's room and woke Christine up. He handed her the note and then told her what Miller had done. She was just as shocked and stunned as he had been but was actually happy to have a night alone with Mike. Brooke came in to help her get ready and Mike headed into her room to put his suit and tie on, with some help from Adam. He would need help with his arm and with his tie from someone downstairs. He could hear Brooke and Christine talking but headed downstairs with his sling and tie in hand.

Hannah was still in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on supper, which Tom would carry to the gazebo. After a hug and kiss, she knelt on a chair because she wasn't tall enough to do the tie. Azima had come in and gave her a crash course on how to do it but they both agreed Hannah had done a good job. Someone had come up with cufflinks and so she also fastened them for him. It felt good to give her a hug with both arms, even though it caused him considerable pain. It was worth it, she had worked her tail off to give them a beautiful, delicious dinner and she deserved so much. Brooke would also be getting a two armed hug.

Rios had griped at him but he refused to put the sling on. He would be careful not to move his arm around and would carry the sling with him. Christine could help him put it on if he started hurting. Rios also gave him a bit of a lecture about not drinking too much alcohol, which made him wonder if there was alcohol down at the gazebo. Tom had been in and out carrying food to the gazebo and made several off color comments that he would prefer Hannah not to hear.

It seemed like it took forever but Brooke came running down the stairs and told him that Christine was on her way down and she was a knock out. Mike pulled the young girl into as big of hug as he could without causing himself a lot of pain. He wanted to reserve his strength for other things. Brooke gave him a kiss and headed outside to inspect the gazebo. She had told him that iPod was set up with music for them so maybe they could dance.

Christine finally came down the steps and looked absolutely breathtaking. Sasha had gotten her a rose colored dress that had a black lace overlay and a matching wrap. She had wisely got her flats instead of heels. The dress come to just above her knees. As muscular as she had become, she still had the curves that came from having four babies and the dress hung on them perfectly. Her hair was down and loose around her shoulders, and her makeup was perfectly done. Mike helped her down the rest of the stairs and swept her into a hug and kiss.

They gave Hannah and Adam a goodnight kiss and headed to the gazebo, hand in hand. Brooke was down there dishing up their dinner, lighting candles and turning lights and music on. The crew made their way back up to house, and Brooke told them before she left to just leave the dishes, they would take care of it the next day. They both gave her a hug and kiss and she got onto Christine about smudging her makeup, as she was walking away.

Mike helped Christine into her chair and sat down next to her. The first course was on their plates with the other courses covered up on the serving table. It was all very romantic. The music, the lights, the memories involved in both the gazebo and the cabin. She poured the wine and they started eating, shocked that their twelve year old had cooked the chef quality meal, with no assistance or guidance. They could have easily had the same meal in a restaurant but this one was so much better, because the best ingredient had been the love that Hannah had put in. After the unbelievable meal, they picked some of their favorite music and danced to it. She had already kicked her shoes off and the tie had gotten thrown on the back of the chair. Mike didn't want to admit it, but he was losing steam pretty quickly. Thankfully Christine realized it, and suggested heading for the cabin. They blew out the candles, made sure the plates were stacked up, turned the lights offs and grabbed the iPod and the dock and headed for the cabin.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 16

It was an amazing night. They didn't just make love (several times), but they talked. More so than they had before. He told her about getting shot by the Immunes, about his time in Takehaya's camp and the associated scar, about getting stabbed in Sardinia and his bad trip on the Nostos. How he had looked for them, and that coming to the farm was his last ditch effort. She talked about losing Lucas, then her uncle, giving birth to Adam without him there, working the farm, raising the kids, her fears that he would leave if she was not successful with the seeds, and a hundred other things. They talked, slept, made love and then talked some more.

At day break Mike heard a knock on the door and Hannah saying that breakfast was served. She had walked away before he got dressed and headed to the door, but she had outdone herself yet again. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, coffee. It was absolutely delicious and gave Mike the chance to serve Christine breakfast in bed. There was a note with the food saying that they didn't want them to come back "up for air" until late afternoon. It was in Tom's handwriting and they had every plan to hold him to it.

They slept for a few more hours, only interrupted by Hannah's knock indicating lunch was there. It was another unbelievable meal and they began talking about setting money back to send Hannah to culinary school. What made her food so delicious though was the amount of love that she put into every dish. They would only push her in that direction if she wanted to go, but she had an incredible talent for it. They hadn't used any of the sandwich makings that had been left for them.

They took advantage of having the space to themselves, making love a few more times before it was time to go to the main house. It had definitely broken the ice for them and they could barely keep their hands off one another. It would be more difficult once they went back to the house but it worked at the cabin. They had to eventually get up and clean things up. They both agreed that Miller had done enough and they weren't asking that of him. It would be a bit awkward walking back into the house with Tom's off color jokes but they both had started missing the kids and wanted to spend some time with them. They stopped at the gazebo to make sure it was clean, and headed back up to the house, hand in hand.

Tom was sitting on the porch with Adam, playing cars and the little boy immediately ran up and hugged both his parents. After making a couple comments about Adam getting a baby brother or sister in about nine months, Christine got the feeling that Tom needed to talk to Mike and so she went in with Adam and to change clothes.

"So Fellows is still on the run, and now Vellek has disappeared. Not sure what is going on. Per President Oliver, the crew is staying on here. I knew last night but choose to not disturb you. It's on me."

"There is something else?"

"Yea, he has a hit out. Our intel is telling us that he doesn't know that Christine is the one that is actually the one responsible for the seeds growing. His theory is that it was Brooke that got Giorgio and Lucia killed. We think that there is someone that got away that night and that is who has fed him the intel. Not sure how much he knows about her. President is adamant that you all are protected and has suggested splitting her away from you and the others. It is the protect Christine and the kids. If Brooke is here, it will make things too easy, not to mention having Christine here with the seeds. I told him you would say no, and would resign your commission if it is forced. He won't pull the protection detail if you do but…"

"Brooke stays here. This is her home. I am her father and I will protect her. I don't understand the fixation on my sixteen year old. I appreciate the help, given that I am a little slow on my feet. She is not to leave this house, unless she has two armed guards, preferably you and Miller. You both are vested. She will sleep with Christine and I and so will Hannah and Adam. If he can't get to her, he will go for them. She won't be happy but I can't lose her. I will explain everything and if I need to talk to the President I will, but I will absolutely not send her away from here. She can't be on the run for the rest of her life. It ends now."

Tom nodded and headed to make the phone call and Mike headed inside. His crew had already discreetly started "guarding" the kids, Azima and Wolf were with Hannah, Miller and Jeter were with Brooke and Greene was with Adam, he would be joined by Tom after the phone call. They were helping Hannah in the kitchen, helping Brooke with her homework, and playing with Adam and the kids were none the wiser. Mike went upstairs where Christine was showering. He sat in the bathroom and explained everything to her.

"The kids and you will not be alone. I know it's not that great of an idea but I want all three of them to sleep with us. I can't guard them if they are in separate beds. Logistically speaking, a strike at night is what he will do. He is smart, cunning, and is out for blood. He has just picked the wrong person, he should have picked me. Not an innocent kid. It won't be her blood that he gets."

"I don't want it be yours either. I won't feel right unless all three of them sleep with us. How long will this go on? And do we tell her? She is bound to suspect something is going on."

Christine was standing toe to toe with him, with a bath towel wrapped around her. Any other day, he would have been thrilled and would have made a grab for the towel, but not now. He just put both hands on her shoulders and winced at the pain in his shoulder and collarbone.

"Babe, I think it will be sooner rather than later. As far as telling Brooke, I would rather just be honest with her. It's easier. It'll scare her now, but it might save her life later. She won't fight it if one of the guys moves her. I've asked that Tom and Miller be the ones to escort her outside, because they are invested. Tom has known her for years, and Miller will bend over backwards to protect her to help me."

She nodded and hugged him. They were both absolutely terrified. They couldn't lose another child. Neither of them would survive it. It wouldn't matter if there was a hit out on Brooke, Hannah or Adam, the fear was the same. They would simply not lose a child. They finally split apart, Christine would get dressed and Mike would have Brooke come upstairs. They would explain things to Hannah shortly and they knew Adam would just go along with it.

Brooke knew something was going on with her parents because her dad had checked the windows as they walked by them. He assured her she wasn't in trouble but they needed to talk.

"Ok, seriously, don't you think I am a bit old for "the talk?" I know what you guys were doing down at the cabin, and gross, just gross! I don't want details!"

Mike and Christine exchanged a look and a little bit of a grin. It was a little too hard not to smile at it, but they needed to get to the meat and potatoes of the conversation.

"Uh, this isn't 'that talk.' On my last deployment, I was tasked with recovering the seeds that your mom is working on to make grow into an edible food source. Your Uncle Tom had left the Navy almost two years before after some problems. We knew there was a middle man trying to sell the seeds that were immune to the Red Rust. Tom was working trying to figure some stuff out. Giorgio, one of the guys that was here the other night, had a fight club. That is how Tom got hooked in. Tom had been working for a fisherman that had gotten killed because he refused to pay the tax. Giorgio had been trying to get that tax from all the fisherman in the Med. Tom beat one of Giorgio's top fighters. He was in one of these fights when I found him. No one wanted to fight him so I volunteered. The fight was staged. A doctor, Dr. Vellek, had put some sort of herbal concoction on Tom's hand wraps and so when he hit me on the face I become disoriented. After the fight and after a bit of a firefight, we got the seeds and I was going to take Lucia and the seeds back to our exfil. I must have been disoriented because she stabbed me in the stomach. I still had the seeds but lost my gun and didn't have a radio on. I was split off from the crew and Tom, injured and unarmed. After wondering for quite a while, I found an open door so I went inside to hide. There was a woman inside and she took care of me when I passed out. When I woke up, she insisted I drink the same tea that they tried to give you the other night. I obviously didn't know it, but it was a hallucinogen. Wouldn't have drunk it if I knew it. I dreamed about you kids, your mom, and especially Lucas. It was really disturbing. Not that I didn't want to dream about you guys but it was hard. Anyway, I eventually made my way to a cathedral, and broke a mirror. I was able to signal the Nathan James. Tom and the crew got to me and after a major firefight, the helo showed up. I had almost bled to death and was still high. At one point or another I told Tom I wanted to go back. To you kids and your mom. The next couple days were rough. I wanted that drug, because I wanted to dream about you all. Giorgio and Lucia were controlled by their father, Dr. Vellek. He also wanted the seeds because he wanted to control the food supply. He chased us across the Med and then we got home and couldn't make the seeds grow. That is where your mom comes in, because as you know, she has been tasked with making them grow into decent food. We think one of Giorgio and Lucia's crew got away and is feeding Dr. Vellek information. Now he can't be found and the aide that fed Giorgio and Lucia their information is still in the air. For some reason, Dr. Vellek is blaming you for Giorgio and Lucia getting killed. He has taken a hit out on you. You will be escorted at all times, probably by Tom and Miller and I would prefer you not go outside. At night, you, Hannah and Adam will sleep in here with your mom and I. This is for my peace of mind. Brooke, there is no argument here. Hopefully it's all done soon and we can go back to normal. Do you have any questions?"

Brooke just shook her head no. She was scared but determined not to show it. She had to be brave but not stupid. Hopefully it would be over soon and her parent's would both relax a bit. Her dad was pretty tightly wound. She knew that he wouldn't be really sleeping until it was all over. She gave them both a hug and kiss and told them she would have Hannah come upstairs.

"That went better than I thought it would. I figured she would argue every step of the way." Mike was fidgety and nervous.

"I think you explaining it all to her helped. Just hope it's all over soon. I don't want to invite trouble but…"

Mike nodded at her in complete agreement. Hannah came in and they gently explained to her why she would have an escort everywhere she went. She was actually outside more than Brooke, milking, collecting eggs, checking the garden. She was a bit resistant to the idea of a guard but they knew she wouldn't disobey them. They also took the opportunity to talk to her about sending her to culinary school when the time came and one opened back up. She seemed genuinely excited about the idea, but knew it would be several years before it happened. She did seem a little unsure about something.

"But if I leave to go to school, who is gonna cook for you guys? I love cooking for you all."

"It'll be several years before it can happen. Trust me; we are going to keep you here as long as possible because we love you, not just your cooking. Your worth to us goes far deeper then you cooking. That is just the added bonus. Besides, remember our conversation about me pitching in more? Your mom and I just want you to know, if it is something you want, we can make it happen. As far as not being able to cook for us…we will be there the opening night at your restaurant. And I bet every member of the crew will be there too.

Mike and Christine both kissed her and reminded her that she was not to go outside without two of the crew. She would be the one that would balk because she did so much around the house. Christine followed her, but would send Tom up to talk to Mike.

"Hey you beckoned?"

"Haha, cute. So we talked to the girls. Brooke has promised that she won't leave the house. Problem is going to be Hannah. She is already kind of balking. She is in and out all day doing chores, so the guys need to be observant of that. Her and Wolf have a good repore. I trust him. She also gets along well with Azima. I guess we probably need to assign those two to her but alert all the crew that she is going to balk and for them to all keep an eye out on her. She isn't Vellek's focus but she maybe an easy target. Sorry if I seem like I am ordering you around."

"Well since I came back on, you are kind of my CO. I have already got the team assigned. Myself and Miller with Brooke, Wolf and Azima with Hannah, Burke and Green with Adam, and we will all jump in and help with Christine. I don't think you need a guard so I figured you would probably bounce around between the four of them. There is also other crew that will be on perimeter and filling in any holes. Miller has moved the seeds and the plants have been stowed around. They are growing like crazy. Sasha and Kara are working on the intelligence end back in St. Louis. There is no new intelligence. We all think the strike will happen sooner rather than later."

Tom headed downstairs and Mike finally showered and shaved. As good as his day started, it had really turned into a crapper. He wanted things to be over so he could go back to normal. Not terrified for his kids and wife, listening to every sound and in constant attack mode. Just twelve hours before, he and Christine had been thoroughly enjoying each other, reestablishing the physical intimacy that had been missing. They had also talked at length, dreamed and planned together. He just prayed that none of those dreams got shattered by Vellek.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 17

Supper was delicious, the atmosphere was heavy and the kid's felt the tension. Hannah was already agitated because she wanted to go out to check on the vegetables and milk. She was used to doing those things on her own and didn't much care for having an escort. She liked Wolf and Azima but she liked having her own space and time to herself. That was why she spent so much time in the kitchen. Azima helped her pick the ripe vegetables but neither of them knew how to milk the cows. They also wouldn't let her stop and play with the kittens. The runt was not doing well and she wanted to spend some time with it that the mama cat wouldn't. It made her mad.

She voiced her concerns to both her mom and dad but they both told her that she needed to spend as little time as possible outside and that nature would take its course with the kitten. They were being very hard hearted about it and she didn't understand it. They didn't even make it easy for her to sneak out to check on the kitten. Her dad made her sleep next to him with his arm firmly around her. She knew it was his way of protecting her and showing her that he loved her but it was smothering. She frequently went out to check on things at night, never going further than the barn. But between the way her dad was holding her and all the crew around she would never get out of the house.

Mike knew that Hannah was upset and angry but he couldn't take the chance. Adam had wanted to sleep next to him but Christine had more or less guilted the little boy into sleeping next to her so that Hannah would be next to Mike who was a lighter sleeper. Brooke wisely just fell in line. Wolf had told him that he suspected the kitten wouldn't survive and so Mike decided to go to the barn with Hannah when she went at first light. He couldn't ask either Wolf or Azima to deal with the tears and anger that would unfold if the kitten didn't live.

Mike didn't sleep well, not only because of the ongoing threat but because he didn't put it past Hannah to try and sneak out. For the first time in her entire life, she was resistant to him holding her on his chest and that hurt a little. It had always been her favorite position to sleep in. When she started moving around he told her he would take her to the barn. Christine and the other two kids were sound asleep. She met him at her bedroom door after getting dressed and was completely silent. Hannah had a quiet temper, but it was actually as volatile as his. She was just better at distributing it. And he was definitely getting the brunt of that temper. But he would take that any day of the week, as opposed to losing her. Being the brunt of her temper tantrum was something he could handle, having Vellek somehow get ahold of her and hurting her, would destroy him. She just didn't see that.

Several of the crew members were stirring around in the yard between the house and the barn and so Mike knew they were well protected. He promised Hannah that she could look in on the kittens after she did her milking. If the kitten actually survived, he would just bring it inside with them. It would alleviate a lot of headaches. Christine hated having animals inside but she would understand the need.

Hannah did her milking, but would not accept any help from Mike. She collected eggs in the yard, and got vegetables that she hadn't gotten the night before. She had said several times that it was all stuff she did on her own and he was slowing her down. She was being very passive aggressive. Christine joked that Brooke was so much like him, but Hannah was showing some of his more negative attributes now too. He had already peeked in on the kittens and the runt had died through the night. It was cold. The dad part of his brain wanted to hide it and lie to her and tell her it must have wondered off, but that would have actually been the worse fate and so he decided to just let her find it, and deal with the repercussions. It was life on a farm. Some animals didn't survive. As angry as Hannah was, he knew she had a tender heart and would grieve for the little kitten. He let her go into the stall by herself but kept an ear out, knowing what she would find.

When she came out of the stall she immediately ran into him. She was crying, mad and upset. She pounded her fists onto his chest out of anger and then sunk to her knees, crying. He felt like a horrible father and she wouldn't let him hold her. She finally asked him to just leave. Thankfully Azima had realized what was happening and went into the barn with Hannah when Mike stepped out. Wolf was also close by the door. At least she would be protected.

Azima went inside the barn and sat down next to Hannah. She adored the young girl and understood the anger she was feeling. For Azima being a sailor and on the away teams, she hated seeing any living thing suffer and had thought about packing the kitten inside with her the night before. It was a decision for the captain though and he had chosen to let Hannah find it. She would never question his decision as a parent or as a captain. He knew Hannah better than she did. But she hurt for the twelve year old. She finally pulled Hannah into her arms and held her and just let her cry. She knew Captain Slattery was probably going to have his wife come out and talk to Hannah and she would step aside then, but for now she just held her. It shocked her when Hannah jumped up like something had bit her and wiped her tears and grabbed a shovel.

"I want to bury the kitten and I know my dad won't let me do it alone, so can you and Wolf help me?"

So Azima grabbed the kitten, told Wolf what they would be doing and checked in with Captain Chandler. He offered to help but Hannah asked him to make some type of cross for it instead. He immediately agreed. Hannah was still pretty angry towards her father but they hoped burying the kitten might be cathartic for her. Captain Chandler had made a small cross out of some scrap wood and carried it down to them and insisted on staying with them, more so Hannah, while they buried the tiny kitten. He had known her since Hannah was little and wanted to be there. He had run inside and told Mike and Christine what they were up to. He knew they both wanted to be there but Hannah was resistant to the idea of having her parents there and so Uncle Tom would just have to do. Mike was more bothered by it, then Christine. She had gotten used to Hannah's reactions when any of the animals died and told Mike that when it was time to butcher, Hannah was worse because she wouldn't leave her bedroom.

After the burial, Hannah stood there for a bit. Wolf and Azima had gone back up by the barn but Tom stayed with Hannah, with his arm around her. She wasn't really crying but he could feel the frustration. Everybody talked about how much Brooke was like Mike but Hannah had always been a closer match to his personality. As much as Mike would like to portray himself as a bit of a hard case, he was very tenderhearted and had always gotten very frustrated when Tom wouldn't let him help if someone was in need.

"Sis, I know you are mad at your dad. But he was only trying to protect you. Trust me; he doesn't like this anymore than you do. I know that you know that the threat is more towards Brooke, and she isn't even allowed out of the house. He is at least letting you outside. He could have let you spent longer outside last night but night time is the most dangerous time. He could have brought the kitten inside but then the potential of Adam finding it would have been there, and I don't think you would want that. Brooke may be who the hit is on, but I assure you, this doctor is a madman. He will go for anyone. It would absolutely destroy your dad if anything happened to any of you kids. Your mom too. I am not saying that you don't have the right to be mad, you do. But understand their viewpoint. Everything that is being done is out of a place of love and fear of losing you. Try to understand that. Now when we go inside, I would like to see you apologize to your dad for your behavior. It was a bit over the top. A hug would also be nice. If roles were reversed, he would be having this same conversation with Ashley or Sam. Understand?"

Hannah nodded at him. She was still upset with her dad but would try to be a bit more understanding. She wondered who had cooked breakfast. She had sort of shirked her duties that morning and hoped that didn't make her mom and dad mad. She would give her dad the hug that Uncle Tom had asked her to. She had been pretty horrible to him and she felt bad about that. As they walked up to the house she could smell something burning. She thanked Tom for his assistance and promised that she would be better to her dad and headed inside. Her dad was in the kitchen and he had burnt the eggs. It was horrible. Several of the crew had a look of absolute disgust on their face.

"Oh, thank God, Hannah is back. Hannah please, help your dad! I refuse to eat whatever it is he is cooking!" Green offered her a huge grin and there was a roar of laughter across the room.

Thankfully she had enough eggs to replace the ones that he had burnt. She finally literally just pushed him out of the kitchen. She didn't really want him to help either not out of anger, but because he only thought he could cook. Her mom finally came in and gave her a huge hug, and helped her cook. At least she knew how. She hadn't apologized to her dad yet, or hugged him as Tom had requested but she would. She had been a bit busy trying to fix her dad's mess up.

Christine felt for her younger daughter but at least she seemed like she was in better spirits. She was quieter than normal but did at least joke about pushing her dad out of the kitchen. Christine understood Mike's reasoning. As much as she was used to animals dying on the farm, she loved Hannah's heart and knew Mike did too. As much as she hated Hannah's reactions when an animal died, she didn't want her heart to harden to it. It was just Mike's first experience with it. Tom had told her about his requests to Hannah and so Christine had purposely made Hannah carry his dish into the dining room. She knew Mike well enough to know that he would try and at least hug Hannah and she didn't want to mess that up.

Hannah sat the plates down in front of Burke, Green, and Tom, leaving her dad's plate to the last. They were immediately digging in which made her happy. She finally sit her dad's plate down after pausing several times talking to everyone. As she suspected he would, he put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She didn't want everyone to hear what she said so she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Sorry I was so horrible this morning. I love you."

"I love you too. We will talk later but apology accepted. Just remember, I am only doing this to protect you. I can't lose you either. And I am sorry about the kitten. I know I didn't handle that right." Mike had whispered in her ear and kissed her again.

She went back in the kitchen to clean up and eat her own breakfast. She rarely ate with the crew or her family. It was just a habit she had developed. She would go through and make sure they had enough to drink and eat but mostly stayed in the kitchen, looking at new recipes. Sasha had given her several new cookbooks and she had read all of them already. She liked to experiment with the recipes though, and that is where she had come up with the stuffed chicken breast that her parents had for their dinner. Brooke and Adam always stayed in the dining room. Hannah hadn't noticed that no one was in the backyard because she was concentrating on her cookbook and didn't hear the door from the sleeping porch to the kitchen open. She finally looked up when someone grabbed her from behind and put something over her mouth and nose. It smelled really strange. She couldn't scream or cry out and she didn't feel like she had any strength. At some point she fell forward and her head hit the countertop, and then everything went black.

Dr. Vellek and his goon carried her back out the way they come. She looked enough like Brooke Slattery to pass as her sister. They had dosed her with Nostos. She had passed out which was good for them, but not from the drug, she had hit her head. They knew there was a huge crowd of people in the dining room and living room. They were just stupid enough to leave her by herself. They would make demands later.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, just fair warning, the next couple chapters will be a bit dark. Also bare in mind, I don't know what I am talking about on the medical side so take that with a grain of salt. Please enjoy and review!**

 **The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 18

"Hannah is slipping, she has usually come through three times refilling drinks and taking plates back. I know she is mad at you, but it's not like her to take it out on the rest of us." Tom told Mike quietly. It was true, their glasses and coffee cups were empty and plates were stacking up. He didn't want Hannah to get the mentality that she was a servant but she hated asking for help.

"It's not like her. She must be distracted by those cookbooks. I'll go see if I can help her, as long as she doesn't push me out of 'her' kitchen again." Mike wasn't sure but there was a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. Brooke was between Burke and Miller and was completely safe, and Adam was between where he had been sitting and Christine. Hannah ate few meals with them, choosing to stay in the kitchen. He wished the house was more open concept and planned on knocking the wall out between the kitchen and dining room. He didn't want Hannah to not feel a part of her own family.

When he got to the kitchen, Hannah was nowhere in sight, but there was signs of a struggle. Her cookbook was on the floor along with a wet cloth. The door outside on the sleeping porch was standing wide open and he knew immediately that someone had used the back entrance of the farm to abduct Hannah. The wet cloth smelled like Nostos. What worried him was there was a large amount of blood and hair on the counter, and the hair was Hannah's shade of brown, telling him that she was injured and drugged. He immediately yelled for Tom and very quickly the house become a buzz of activity. Christine was distraught but was holding up, and choose to take Brooke and Adam upstairs. It was probably not wise on Mike's part but he didn't tell her about the blood and hair. It indicated a head wound.

Green was a pretty decent tracker and had figured out that there were two sets of prints going in, both indicating men, and the prints leading away from the house indicated that they were carrying someone. There was also a trail of blood leading away from the house. The prints and blood stopped at an old logging trail where there were fresh tire prints, also leading away from the house. Doc Rios was still there and had voiced a concern over the amount of blood that Hannah had lost. He was also concerned about the fact that she had been drugged. He had no idea what kind of effect it would have on her given that she was a child and an injured one at that. He tried to assure Mike that since the wound was bleeding it meant that it wasn't a closed head wound and that was a good thing but all Mike heard was the fact that she was injured, severely.

They had thrown Hannah into the back of the car and Vellek sat next to her. He had only intended to drug her, not injure her and the head wound was not a good one. She had slammed into the counter and that was what caused her to lose consciousness. It had worked to Vellek's advantage at the house but he needed his bargaining chip to survive and with a head wound that severe she wouldn't. He wanted blood for Giorgio and Lucia's deaths but he wanted the seeds more. He already had a plan but would have to perform a surgery on Hannah to ensure her survival. He could care less about rather she lived or died, but knew her poor bereaved father would not care about the seeds if his precious little girl died. He wouldn't give them up, but if she was living, he would. Vellek had to ensure that the girl survived, at least that long.

Mike was absolutely devastated. He should have ensured someone was in the backyard. The sleeping porch door had been locked but the lock was broke. He should have been in the kitchen with Hannah, talking to her like he had promised her that he would do. He would have stopped them, despite having an injured arm. Instead his twelve year old was in the hands of a madman. She was severely injured and drugged, completely defenseless. He knew it should comfort him that some of the last words that they had spoke between them were of love but it didn't. He hadn't made it clear to her that he loved her and that her place was in the dining room with the rest of them. Not as a servant.

Brooke was pretty upset because she had been the target. Christine had gotten her calmed down and Adam was just upset in general. Hannah had promised him that he would help her decorate sugar cookies that day and the little boy couldn't understand why that wouldn't be happening. Mike had been busy downstairs and she knew he was absolutely devastated. Christine hadn't heard the conversation between Mike and Hannah that morning when she brought the dishes in but hoped that maybe there had been some sort of understanding between the two of them. She had seen Mike kiss Hannah and so that made her feel a bit better. She knew Mike would be devastated either way but it would be worse so, if there hadn't been an exchange of "I love you's." She was hurting pretty badly, because of her baby being abducted but Christine's concern laid with Mike. Azima had come upstairs to give her an update and had unwittingly volunteered that there had been some blood found. She didn't say rather it was Hannah's or one of her abducters, but Christine drew here own conclusion.

Dr. Vellek and the goon, Alex, got to a rundown cabin a couple miles from the Slattery house. Andrew Fellows was there waiting on them. He was a sniveling wimp who almost passed out when he saw the blood on Hannah's face. The wound was deep and her skull was visible. Her left pupil was blown and her brain was swelling. She was blissfully unconscious but they gave her more of the Nostos to keep her sedated while Vellek performed the surgery. He was by no means a brain surgeon, he was a botanist. But he had been around enough to know that Hannah would die very soon if something wasn't done, and had a basic knowledge of what he needed to do. It involved drilling a hole into her skull to relieve the pressure on her brain. He could kill her doing it but he would fight to keep her alive. He wanted those seeds.

Her vitals were holding steady and she was a tough little girl. Vellek suspected that she was a bit like her father in that respect. As soon as the surgery was completed, Fellows called into the President to make the demands. Hannah for the original seeds. Vellek had originally wanted Brooke Slattery but changed his mind and decided to have Mike Slattery bring the seeds. Someone would need to carry Hannah away. In her more lucid moments, Hannah had cried out for her mom and daddy. She had started to develop a raging temperature and had thrown up several times. They gave her even more of the Nostos. Vellek was getting nervous because there was no telling what reaction she would have to it. She was small, well fed but still small for her age. He didn't want her to overdose.

The President called Tom with the demands. They had to come up with a replacement seed because as well as Christine's plants were doing, they couldn't give the original seeds up, and that is what Vellek wanted. Mike only wanted his daughter back and would happily hand over the seeds to get her. It took some doing but Miller was able to find a seed that looked a lot like the Palm Seed and they put it in the container that the original seeds had been in. Those found their way back in Adam's dinosaur and it was quickly hid. Mike didn't even know the seeds had been traded around.

One of the demands was that Mike come alone and have no outside communication. Mike was happy to meet that demand but Tom refused. Without Mike's knowledge, a team surrounded the cabin where Vellek, Fellows and the goon were hiding out. Rios was close by because Fellows had alluded that Vellek had performed some sort of brain surgery on Hannah and she was still unconscious. Mike refused to wear an ear wick and so he was going in with the no communication and as far as he knew, no back up. He did consent to wear a gun but would not use it because it would put his daughter in the line of fire.

Mike knocked on the door, wanting to just bust it in. Vellek answered and he immediately handed the seeds over. He was allowed entry and even though the room was dark, he saw Hannah laying on a mattress on the floor. She was flushed with fever, her head looked swelled, a bandage was wrapped around it and she had vomited. Her beautiful brown hair had also been all shaved off, but he didn't care about that. He didn't want to turn his back on Vellek or the other two idiots but he had to get her out of the cabin. Doc would surely yell at him for using his arm but he didn't care. He very gingerly picked her up off the mattress and cradled her against him. He kind of wished that he had insisted on one of the guys helping him. She was completely dead weight. Other than some veiled insults from Vellek, none of them spoke. He was completely shocked when his guys busted through the door just as he was ready to go through it with Hannah in his arms. He just shook his head at Tom and headed towards the truck that he had driven there, laying Hannah in the bed, so that Rios could help her.

The nearest hospital was an hour away. Doc made the decision to take her back to the farm, stabilize her, and then to take her to hospital if necessary. He was not a brain surgeon and had already told Mike that there might be long-lasting effects from her injury. He was more concerned about the amount of Nostos that she had given to her. The hospital was ill equipped to deal with it, and as much as Mike wanted her to have the proper care, Rios might be the one best prepared to deal with it. He had handled Mike's withdraws from the drug and knew what would be happening. It was just worse with Hannah because she was smaller and had ingested far more, and had an underlying issue. Vellek had made one too many remarks and Mike started to get out of the bed of the truck to shut him up, when Azima punched the doctor so hard that it threw him to the ground. The seeds scattered everywhere.

Tom volunteered to drive the truck back to the farm and Mike and Rios stayed in the back with Hannah. Rios didn't want her moved again until they got to the house so Mike cradled her against him. She had woke up slightly but immediately threw up and went back to sleep. Her pulse, respirations and blood pressure was all elevated and her fever was at a 105. Doc Rios believed that was from the Nostos and not an infection. Mike had also had a high temperature when they got him back to the Nathan James, but had been treated for infection then. Rios told Mike that the next twelve to sixteen hours were critical and to be prepared for the worst. He had called ahead to the hospitals and they essentially told him that Hannah was better off in his care. It was going to be a long night.

When they finally pulled in, Christine and Brooke came outside. The members of the crew all knew that Hannah would probably not survive until morning and decided to give them distance. They had all fallen in love with the twelve year old who had welcomed them with open arms and more of the few of them had tears running down their faces, but none more so then Azima and Miller. Several members of the crew asked about giving blood but that was not what was needed. Master Chief finally told them to just pray. Pray for guidance for Rios, comfort for Mike and Christine especially if the worst happened, and peace for Hannah.

Tom ended carrying Hannah upstairs because Mike's arm just would not allow for it. Rios decided to give her a cold bath to try and lower the temperature. Christine was a little more with it than Mike and so she came in and stripped all of Hannah's clothes off and helped them guide her into the bathtub in her and Mike's room. Rios and Tom respected Hannah's privacy and kept a towel over her. Neither of them cared what they saw at that point but they knew that if Hannah survived and was cognitive to understand what had happened she would be deeply embarrassed. She had woke up a time or two, but had stopped talking and would just look around and then go back to sleep. She had recognized Christine, Mike and Tom but didn't seem to understand what Rios was doing and was afraid of him, they figured that she compared him to Dr. Vellek. He had put a drain in to relieve some of the swelling to her brain and gave her activated charcoal to rid her system of the Nostos.

After Christine had put one of Mike's shirts on her, Tom carried Hannah out to Mike and Christine's bed and laid her down. Rios would stay close by but it was a time for Mike and Christine to be with her. They had already both crawled into the bed with her and Brooke and Adam had come in and kissed Hannah. They had both agreed to give their parents space but insisted they would be close by. Brooke knew that Hannah might not live until the morning but Adam didn't understand it, repeatedly asking when they were going to make the sugar cookies. Brooke finally told him she would help him and that way they would be ready when Hannah woke up. She was still clinging to the hope that she would wake up and Rios and Tom couldn't tell her any differently.

Rios, Jeter and Tom sat down in the floor in the hallway. There were enough crew members downstairs to watch over Brooke and Adam while they made the cookies and they all wanted to be close.

"It's between her and God, gentlemen. Just remember that. There is always hope."

"If she doesn't make it, what kind of God would allow that? That little girl is the most sweet, loving, amazing kid I have ever met. Christine might pull through, but Mike won't. They don't deserve this. All for a bunch of seeds?" They both could see the anger in Tom's face. He had known Hannah for a long time and would also not handle her death well.

Rios had stayed quiet during Jeter and Tom's speech. Medically speaking, there was very little hope. She shouldn't have survived through the surgery. He was just waiting for either Mike or Christine to cry out when Hannah breathed for the last time. He suspected it would be Mike. The President was on his way down, because Hannah had endeared herself to so many people and he felt guilty about bringing Fellows to the farm. It was just a waiting game.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 19

Mike and Christine lay on either side of Hannah, both on their sides, watching every breath she took. They were both well aware that she would probably not live through the night. Christine prayed. Mike just concentrated on Hannah, memorizing her features. The swelling had gone down some, and she had stopped vomiting, but the fever raged. She never woke up the entire time. Around four am, her breathing started becoming ragged and Christine knew that their time with her might very well be coming to an end. As badly as she was hurting, she was determined to help Mike. She grabbed his hand and both put their hands over Hannah's heart. She should probably at least go get Brooke but for some reason stayed glued in place, listening to Hannah's breathing, feeling her heart beating erratically and hearing Mike's sobs.

"Come on, baby. Don't leave. You gotta stay. Remember mom and me are going to come the opening night at your restaurant. Who's gonna cook? We know I can't. Please baby, keep fighting. We love you, I love you. You gotta fight, please don't leave me."

Christine decided that was not what Hannah needed to hear, and although it would probably make Mike mad, she decided to just say it. Hannah needed permission to go if it was her time.

"Sweetie, I know your hurting but if you need to, go. I love you. Please give a hug to Lucas and Uncle Adam…"

"Chris, no…"

"Mike, she can't hang on like this. She is in pain. You have to let her go. Believe me, I don't want to, but I also don't want her to suffer. She needs you to say the words. Maybe she will fight and stay but she needs to know you will be okay if she doesn't.

"I can't."

"Yea, you can."

Hannah's breathing had gotten increasingly more ragged, so much so that it could be heard in the hallway. President Oliver had come in and sat down with Tom, Jeter and Rios. They moved closer to the door and just waited.

"It won't be too long now."

"I am still holding out hope." Master Chief and President Oliver had both continued to pray. They couldn't hear what was being said inside the room but knew they heard Mike sobbing at a couple different points. Brooke had come up and sat down next to them. She didn't want to go inside. Just wanted to be close when her mom and dad needed her.

The crew had finally got Adam to sleep and Miller put him in his bed. No one slept. Those that felt like praying did. There were a lot of tears that were cried. They could hear Hannah's breathing downstairs and knew that the end was coming.

Back in the bedroom, Mike still refused to tell Hannah it was okay to go. He begged, prayed, cried, and sobbed. Her respirations were shallow and loud, pulse was even more erratic and she had called for Lucas a couple times. It also sounded like she was calling for a cat. All Christine could do was hold Hannah and Mike's hand and pray.

" _Hannah was in so much pain. But she wanted to stay. She was sitting in the chair across the room from her parents. She wasn't so much worried for her mom, but her dad was having a really tough time. She had never seen him like this and it scared her. He needed to be strong._

 _Before she realized it, she was in a park playing with Lucas and the kitten that had died that morning. It was warm and she and Lucas were laughing._

' _Did I die?'_

' _No, not yet. Daddy hasn't let you go yet. He has to let you go, before you can stay. I know it's confusing but he has to let you go first. You may not die, but a lot of people need to see you survive including our dad. It's getting worse for you and so he thinks you're dying."_

Her breathing was becoming more and more labored. Mike finally pulled her onto his chest and held her, like he had tried to do the night before. Christine was on her other side and was holding her. He didn't want to but maybe Christine was right. He hated seeing her in so much agony.

"Okay, baby. If you gotta go, then go. There will be a lot of people up there that will take care of you; you'll see your brother and your nana. I will try and be okay, and I will take care of Mom, Brooke and Adam. I love you and I am so proud of you."

Christine could see the pain in Mike's face, could see how much the words were costing him. She didn't want to lose Hannah either but knew she was in pain. She reached over and wiped a tear off Mike's cheek.

In the hallway and downstairs, everyone heard the ragged, labored breathing stop and all figured that Hannah had died. The most seasoned operators were sobbing. They had seen and dealt with so much, including other children dying but for some reason, this one was hitting them. Tom was crying, all he wanted to do was go in and try and comfort Mike and Christine. Master Chief had tried to comfort Brooke but Brooke wouldn't be comforted.

"You don't hear her breathing, but that doesn't mean she stopped!"

"Brooke, it sounded like she was in agonal respirations. That is what happens when someone is about to die. People don't just come out of that."

Rios was trying to explain it to the sixteen year old but she refused to listen and none of the other adults knew how to explain it. As cruel as it was, they choose to just let her believe it. But what was shocking all of them was there were no sounds of sobs or crying coming from the room. They all thought they heard laughter but it didn't make any sense.

Mike was still cradling Hannah against him and Christine had come over to his other side. After he had told her it was okay to go, Hannah started to breathe normally and had just woke up. She was dazed, confused and in obvious pain but had given them the most beautiful smile. It was almost like they were holding her for the first time. It felt just like it did the day she was born.

"Daddy, I came back. No one wants to eat your awful cooking. And I promised Adam I would make sugar cookies with him."

As emotional as Mike and Christine both were, they laughed at her joke. They needed to get some pain medicine into her but instead just laid there and held her. There was no real explanation for what had just happened. They just choose to enjoy the next couple moments, completely unaware of what was going on outside. She had her head up against Mike's chest and somehow he had ended up cradling her much the same way he would a baby. Christine was on his other side and had Mike's bad arm around her. He was just ignoring the pain.

"I am hungry, but I don't want Daddy to cook anything. Momma, can you make me pancakes?"

Christine nodded at her and gave her a big kiss on the forehead. She opened the curtains and the sun was rising into a beautiful pink sky, and filtered into the room beautifully. Hannah's fever had broken, and the swelling was completely down. Doc Rios hadn't told them what type of physical disabilities she would have because of the head injury because he didn't figure she would survive, but she seemed normal. Christine threw on a flannel shirt, kissed her husband and daughter again and headed towards the bedroom door.

As she walked out, she saw the President, Rios, Jeter, Tom and Brooke sitting in the hallway. Except for Brooke, they all looked rather glum. She realized that when Hannah stopped breathing so ragged, they thought she had died.

"Chris, I am so sorry…" Tom looked like he was in absolute agony and Brooke had come up and given her a hug. She had shut the door behind her to give Mike and Hannah some privacy. She returned Brooke's hug but smiled at the rest of them.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. She is fine, asking for pancakes. Doc, she is in some pain so you might want to go help her in that department. Might also try and convince Mike to take something for his arm and to stop holding her. That is probably not helping him. Where's Adam?"

"How…? She stopped breathing, we could all hear it. I think Miller put Adam in his room but I might be wrong. I am so confused." Tom looked completely flabbergasted.

"Not sure how. When you heard the breathing stop, she just stopped breathing so raggedly. That was when she actually came to. Must have just been a God thing. Go in and see for yourself. She is telling jokes and everything. Brooke, can you help me out with your little brother?"

Brooke followed her down the steps where they were greeted with several tear stained faces and "so sorry's." When Christine told them that Hannah had actually survived and seemed completely normal, she had never heard so much excitement. Adam came in from Miller's room and immediately asked about his sister and she promised that he could see her after a while.

Tom, Rios, Jeter and the President quietly knocked and were told to come in. After some convincing Mike finally laid Hannah down so that Rios could check her over but he stayed as close as possible to her. Rios did some cognitive tests which Hannah passed with flying colors. Aside from being overly hungry, she didn't seem to be having any ill effects from the head wound or the nostos. She was a bit weak but that was it.

"President Oliver, sorry I haven't cooked breakfast. My dad seems to think I need held like a baby. I promise Mom is a good cook."

"It's quite fine, but I do want another one of your meals when you get better. As far as your dad holding you, he has a good reason and my advice is just let him be."

Hannah smiled at him and agreed. Rios was in complete shock. He had no medical explanation for what had happened. Jeter and President Oliver chalked it up to God and Tom doubted that. They all watched Hannah waiting for her to have some type of slip but she didn't. Brooke came in with the breakfast tray, stacked with pancakes, sausage, bacon, strawberries and a special treat just for Hannah. Chocolate milk. Christine had used the last of the chocolate that President Oliver had sent for her and Mike's dinner because Hannah loved chocolate milk and hadn't had any in three years. Mike still had an arm around Hannah but had relaxed a lot. Hannah dug into her breakfast and ate every single bite, only allowing Mike a bite or two. Brooke stayed and talked to them for a bit, and promised to bring Mike his own plate. Tom, Jeter and the President left the room, but Rios stayed pretty close, turning his attention to Mike's arm. He had somehow pulled a couple of the stitches and Rios had to replace them. He should have been in agony but seemed to only be concentrating on the miracle that was sitting next to him.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 20

Hannah had a ferocious appetite. That was her only side effect. The weakness had subsided and there were absolutely no cognitive effects. She desperately wanted to go downstairs and was walking around very well. Christine helped her to the bathroom and got her cleaned up. She put another one of Mike's shirts on her, a pair of pajama pants on her, and wrapped a scarf around her head. The only complaint Hannah had was that her hair had all been shaved off. Doc Rios had put in several stitches and the hair would grow back and would hide the scars. Until then, the scarf would make her feel a little better.

Mike was really nervous about her walking down the steps but she did it with no problem. He and Tom both stayed close to her but she needed no help. It took a bit of convincing but she didn't go directly into the kitchen to cook them all a huge dinner. She settled on the couch and played dinosaurs with Adam and marveled at the cookies he and Brooke had made the night before. Mike and Christine both tried coddling her but Hannah was completely resistant, insisting they go on about their business.

The crew would be leaving that night, with the exception of Doc Rios and Miller. Rios would stay for a few more days just to make sure there were no slips with Hannah but even he said she was nothing short of a miracle. Every single member of the crew that had been at the house made a point to come and give Hannah a hug and kiss. Mike wasn't sure how they did it, but they had all brought in cookbooks and all kinds of special cooking and baking supplies. Hannah was absolutely thrilled with the gifts and was already reading through the books to find recipes. Sasha had come in during the morning and gave her a leather-bound book with blank pages. She told Hannah she needed to just write her own cookbook, and Hannah was intrigued with the idea.

Tom had spent the morning questioning Vellek, Fellows and the goon. There were no other members of the Vellek family coming back. Christos had been killed in the Med, Giorgio and Lucia was dead and now Vellek was in jail. He, along with the goon and Fellows wouldn't see the light of day. The threat was gone and the seeds had sprouted and had tiny blooms on them. Christine believed that they would become a vegetable given time. The other plants that she was growing with Palm seed were also growing very well. Vellek told Tom that Hannah would not have lived if it wasn't for him. Tom let him know very firmly, that Hannah survived because she was strong, and because she had a family who adored her and to never say her name again.

Hannah had finally fallen asleep during the later afternoon in Mike's arms with Adam next to her. Christine and Brooke stayed close, cooking. The crew had all promised her that they would visit again and to rest up. They all knew that it was Mike and Christine that were keeping Hannah on the couch, if she had her choice she would be back in the kitchen cooking.

Mike was lying on the couch with Hannah and Adam both sound asleep on his chest. He was exhausted but instead of sleeping, he was focused on their faces, only wishing he had room for Brooke and Christine to climb up with them. Hannah didn't seem like she was in any pain whatsoever. Rios had told him it was nothing short of a miracle and he believed it. Christine came over and knelt beside them on the couch running a finger over Hannah's eyebrow and kissing Adam on the forehead.

"You mad at me?" Christine felt she needed to ask Mike. He had seemed okay, just as loving as always but they had both been focused on Hannah and so there had been little time to ask.

"Nah. You were right. Telling her it was okay to go may have saved her life. I'm just beyond thrilled she didn't die. Sorry about how I reacted."

Christine carefully, so not to wake up either of the kids, kissed Mike, softly but deeply. She could hear Brooke groaning but she didn't care. For some reason, the last twenty four hours had been far worse than when Lucas died. But thankfully Hannah had lived and would be okay given time.

After Christine stood back up, Mike concentrated back in on the two kids he was holding and listened to Brooke talking to Christine. He had some decisions to make regarding his career. It was a no brainer. He and Christine had spoken at length about it while they were at the cabin. She was supportive of whatever decision he made but did tell him that she preferred he stayed with them and that she didn't want to leave the farm. He had also spoke with Tom, as more of a confidant and friend, and Tom had essentially told him, that while he would be missed, his reasoning was perfect. President Oliver told him the same thing, but asked him to stay in until Christine got the seeds growing into edible food. Mike wasn't sure of the reasoning behind that, but agreed.

Mike decided to talk to the Hannah and Brooke before making a permanent decision. He truly believed they were owed an opinion on the matter. Adam was still young and wouldn't understand it, but Mike knew that he wanted to be a daily part of Adam's life. Not like he had been with Hannah, Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke and Christine were busy in the kitchen. Hannah finally woke up but Adam will still out like a light. Hannah had given him a massive smile and Mike he had a good opportunity to talk to her. Rios and Miller were outside and except for the sleeping two year sleeping on his chest, they were alone.

"So, what do you think about me sticking around here on a permanent basis? No deployment or Navy?"

Hannah gave him another massive smile and leaned up and gave him a kiss. She was essentially lying on her stomach and had her head propped up with her arm which was on his chest. It was hard not seeing her without her hair, but it was a minor problem. It would grow back.

"I would really love for you to be here all the time. But I don't want you to think you have to stay. I would really like it but I know you love the Navy and I would want you to be happy too."

"I will be far happier here with you guys. I don't want to ever spend another night away from you all, except of course, when you go to culinary school and Brooke goes to college."

"I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you too."

Adam had woke up and reached up and gave Mike a sloppy kiss. He gave his own "I luf you!" Mike laid there and just held them. That was all he wanted. Barely a week before he thought Christine and his girls were dead. Now he had them plus Adam. It was an easy choice to make. He would wait until the seeds were producing food out of respect for the President's request and then he was done.

They ate supper as a family. Hannah had tried to get up a couple different times but her dad, mom or Doc Rios wouldn't let her. She felt absolutely fine, other than being extremely hungry. Mike had already told them he was knocking the wall out between the kitchen and dining room and told Hannah to come up with ideas on how she wanted "her" kitchen.

Mike and Christine both choose to keep Hannah in bed with them another night. They wouldn't feel comfortable otherwise. Brooke and Adam also decided they wanted in and so they all snuggled up in the bed. Adam next to Christine, Brooke in the middle and Hannah next to Mike. As cramped as they were, they wouldn't trade it in for anything. The kids all went to sleep pretty quickly but their parents both stayed awake for a while not talking, just watching them sleep.

Mike had spoken with Brooke after supper about leaving the Navy and she had said essentially the same thing Hannah had. She wanted him home, but also wanted him to be happy.

Christine finally fell asleep but it took Mike awhile longer. He still listened to every breath Hannah took, could feel her heart beating against his side. Adam was snoring and Brooke was sleeping like a baby. As much as he would like to spend the night alone with Christine, even if they only talked, this was great too. Only downside being that Lucas was not in the bed with them but he was in their hearts.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Captain's Wife**

Chapter 21

One Year Later

The seeds not only grew but flourished, along with vegetables that they grew with. They came out tasting like a cucumber and were absolutely delicious. Christine worked with the top botanists and the food shortage was becoming a distant memory. She didn't care about the attention, actually preferring to stay anonymous, but the President insisted. The media had gone wild especially when they found out the backstory. That Christine was the wife of the Captain of the Nathan James, and he had been second in command when the cure was being made. That the family had been reunited and had survived so much. People loved feel good stories and the "Slattery Story" gave them that.

Mike kept his promise, as soon as they knew the seeds were becoming an edible vegetable, he resigned his commission. He had gotten his peacekeeper license back and worked part time at the local sheriff's department. He was home in bed with his wife and under the same roof with the kids every night. He didn't regret the choice at all.

Brooke and Mike had worked on her issues and she was once again back to her normal self. She was a typical teenager and while it frustrated Mike and Christine, they were just thrilled to have her back to normal. Mike had talked at length with a therapist on how best to help his daughter. He had made the suggestion that Mike find something to do with Brooke, something that was completely their own. Woodworking was the common interest. She loved making things out of wood, and Mike remodeled the kitchen to Hannah's specifications but with Brooke's help. The cabinets were heavy and sturdy and would last longer than any of them. The wall between the kitchen and dining room was knocked out because Hannah still rarely ate meals with her family.

Hannah had recovered extremely well. Mike and Christine had taken her to a neurologist to make sure that there would be no long-lasting effects, and aside from the scars, he couldn't tell anything had happened to her. She was truly a miracle. The President arranged for her to go to a weeklong training session with a Michelin star chef in St. Louis. It was an amazing experience for her. Both her parents were nervous about her being three hours away but couldn't hold her back. The chef had sent Mike and Christine a note talking about how amazing Hannah was and she needed to go to culinary school so she could teach the instructors how to cook. Mike had been more anxious about her being away from them but the look on her face when she got home and started telling about what all she had done and tasted made it worth it. She was completely safe the entire time, staying with Tom and Sasha during the night and at the restaurant the chef owned in the daytime. Mike had a phone installed on the farm and had gotten Hannah a cellphone to carry with her when she was in St. Louis. She called every night talking a mile a minute about everything she was doing.

Adam had turned three and was as rambunctious and high energy as any three year old. Mike and Christine still home schooled their kids but made a point of socializing them at church and community events. He and Mike had developed a very loving, close relationship which Mike was thrilled with.

Mike and Christine's marriage had never been stronger. They communicated, shared responsibilities and parenting duties. The night at the cabin had lasting effects. Christine was almost forty one but apparently the doctors had been really wrong when she had Lucas because she ended up pregnant again, this time with twins. She choose to give birth at home again, this time with a midwife's and Mike's assistance. After a lengthy labor, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and baby boy. While the twins were definitely unplanned, Mike and Christine were thrilled. The little girl was named Faith Rosemary and the little boy was named Eric Thomas. They were completely healthy despite Christine's age. Faith and Eric were doted on, not only by their mom and dad but also their brother and sisters and the entire crew who still visited frequently.

Mike had been awarded with the Congressional Medal of Honor just before his retirement, and had also been promoted to Admiral. Despite the promotion, the President slipped up at a dinner and introduced Christine as "the captain's wife, the woman who saved the word's food supply." It stuck, despite Christine having an identity of her own and Mike having been made an Admiral. But it didn't bother her.

They were extremely busy, with the farm and the kids. In a year, Brooke would be out of the house and they were both antsy about that. During the remodel of the farmhouse, she had developed a fascination with architecture and construction, and was already looking at architecture schools. She had a special bond with the twins, specifically Faith and had already said she didn't want to leave them, but Mike and Christine also wouldn't let the babies hold her back. She had a passion for architecture and wood working, and it was a way for her and Mike to connect. They had some very insightful conversations while building random pieces of furniture and their bond was just as strong as ever. Brooke still felt badly about some of the things that she had said to and about her father, but he was past it; making a point to tell her at least once a day that he really, really, really loved her.

Hannah still cooked massive meals for her family and had already planned on making all of the twin's baby food herself. Despite all of Mike's trying, she refused to just be a kid. He and Christine both made a point to help when she would accept it, and took over the cleaning and childcare. Hannah was happiest when she was in the kitchen, cooking for people that she loved. They still didn't like that she rarely ate with them, but with the open concept kitchen/dining room; she at least interacted with them during meal times and there were times that Mike or Christine would force her to sit with them. They didn't like it because they felt like it made Hannah feel like she was not a member of their family, but in many ways, Hannah was the heart and soul. They had come entirely too close to losing her, and even though they shouldn't, both her parents imagined their life and family without her; and it still brought tears. Mike especially had a rough time with it, but Hannah; despite her quirks regarding eating with the family and not being just a kid, seemed to understand. She and Christine did a lot of the cooking together, but Mike did struggle to find things to do with her. She refused his help in the kitchen so he made a point to be the one to help her with her schoolwork and was always the first to sample her cooking. When Mike would say something about not spending enough time with her, she would just hug him and tell him that she loved him.

Miller had been thrilled when Mike and Christine named Eric after him. It was an unexpected honor. The Naval Academy had opened back up and had relaxed some of the standards concerning a college degree being a requirement. With a glowing recommendation from Mike; Miller got to attend Academy and graduated with honors, and Mike was in attendance. He was on his first deployment as an officer. His future in the Navy was bright.

Between being home every night, getting to play an active role in his children's lives, his amazing marriage with Christine, and the feeling of fulfillment that working as a deputy gave him, Mike had never been happier. He helped on the very busy farm, built furniture with Brooke, spent time with Hannah and cared for Adam, Eric and Faith while Christine was working on the farm. He didn't allow her to chop the wood anymore, or do any of the heavier work. The only thing that was missing was Lucas. But even that, Mike had found a way to work through. Part of his job at the Sheriff's Department was to work as a victim's advocate and he did particularly well with grieving parents. It gave him a way to channel his grief for Lucas and memories of what had happened to Hannah into something positive and it made him feel good to help someone else. Christine supported it wholeheartedly. She had found a way to channel her grief with her gardening, and knew Mike needed to help people.

The banks had come back online and were redistributing the money that had been lost during the virus. What no one had realized was that Christine's uncle was extremely wealthy. He had oil wells in several states out west, not to mention other assets and stocks. Christine was his sole beneficiary with the exception of the accounts that had been set up for Brooke, Hannah and Lucas' college educations. Mike and Christine opened up accounts for Adam, Eric and Faith using Lucas' money. They didn't need to set money back for Hannah's culinary school or Brooke's architecture school. It was there already. Despite being unbelievably wealthy, Mike and Christine still lived very frugally and very few people were aware of their windfall. They did donate quite a bit to different charities, specifically concerning children. In addition to the kitchen remodel, they also knocked the wall out between the dining room and living room and built on two more bedrooms and a bathroom before the twins were born. Tom and Sasha visited frequently and he made a lot of jokes that at the rate that Mike and Christine went; they would need more bedrooms for more babies but both of them were adamant that there would be no more little ones.

The one issue they had was Christine's parents showing up. She hadn't heard from them for years, even before the Red Flu. She had honestly figured that they had died, and refused to have Mike try and find them. When the windfall from her uncle showed up, her parents followed within a month or so. Legally speaking, her uncle had tied things up so tightly that they couldn't lay any claim to any of the stocks, assets or oil dividends. They had lost their fortune in the pandemic and essentially showed up to leach.

Her mom and dad were just as insulting to Mike and were downright cruel to the kids, specifically Hannah. Mike had told Christine he would support whatever decision she made. He was in for the long haul, while her parents were not. Things finally exploded after a week of them being there. It was harvest and both Mike and Christine had been outside all day; Brooke and Hannah were looking after the three younger kids and Hannah had cooked a massive meal. She had wanted to impress her grandparents and wanted Mike and Christine to have a good meal since they were working so hard.

Christine's dad had for some reason singled out Hannah. Maybe because her personality was pretty similar to Mike's but he considered her "weak," and was demeaning and cruel to her. He would never say anything to her while Mike or Christine was around and also was careful around Brooke. Hannah had been setting up the table with serving dishes and plates while Brooke was looking after the kids and Peter, Christine's dad had grabbed Hannah by the arm and pulled her to the kitchen, because he thought supper looked horrible and he wanted something else cooked. He slammed her into a cabinet and a pitcher broke cutting her on the leg. Brooke hadn't realized anything had happened because she had been upstairs changing the twin's diapers. Hannah being the type of person she was, cooked another dish, bandaged the cut which really needed stitches, and never said a word to her parents. It wasn't until a day or so later, when Mike came home late from work and found Hannah asleep on the couch. When he kissed her on the forehead to wake her up, he immediately noted that she had a high fever. He woke Christine and Brooke up, and he and Christine headed Hannah for the hospital, fearing the fever had something to do with her head injury.

When they got her to the hospital, they found that she had a raging infection from the cut on her leg. Neither Mike nor Christine had realized she had such a severe cut and felt horribly. After a long line of questioning from her dad, Hannah finally told them what had happened. She blamed herself because maybe her cooking wasn't that good. After a round of IV antibiotics, Mike and Christine took her home. Mike had called ahead to the sheriff and Peter had been arrested for felony child abuse. Christine wrote her mom a check for a million dollars and told them she never wanted to see them again and the sheriff escorted her off the property. Mike had been terrified of losing Hannah again and Christine was livid with her parents.

It put a dent in Hannah's self-confidence that was only bolstered when the chef she had trained with started using some of her recipes at the restaurant. Mike and Christine took her to St. Louis for a night out just so she could see the dishes being served and raved about. It helped her considerably and Mike and Christine both enjoyed the one on one time with her. They had both talked to her extensively about coming to them when she had an issue or problem and aside from that just heaped the love, attention and compliments on her.

Peter and Christine's mom took the million dollars and ran. There was a warrant out for his arrest for jumping bail but Christine didn't particularly care if he was ever arrested. She wanted him nowhere around her or her family. They had told the sheriff that Mike treated Christine horribly, nothing more than a baby factory and farm hand. Of course, the sheriff knew better and told them as much.

Once Hannah had recovered and started feeling better about herself after the visit from Christine's parents, things returned to normal and the family was happy. They had a routine that worked for them and anyone that visited the farm, felt the love the family had for one another and any guests. A dinner invitation was always sought after but the family was fairly reclusive, Mike being the only one that was out regularly. It was a happy, loving home full of laughter. The farm and the family were both thriving and Mike and Christine couldn't be happier.


End file.
